Encrucijada del destino
by Mad Aristocrat
Summary: "Para la próxima, su sangre será la derramada"  juraste en voz alta. Sin saber cuan ciertas serían tus palabras, que perderias a tu mejor amigo en el proceso, ni que harías la excepción con tu peor enemigo (fic hermano de "Encrucijada de sangre" de Cristy1994)
1. Prólogo

¡Hola!

Sé que muchos estarán pensando, "¿qué hace subiendo una nueva historia si aún no termina las otras?" y les encuentro toda la razón. Peeeeeero, la fantástica Cristy1994 me preguntó si quería escribir una colaboración con ella y no pude negarme. Así que les presento "Encrucijada del destino", historia que es hermana de "Encrucijada de sangre", que pueden leer en su perfil. Espero que esta aventura sea tan emocionante como lo es para nosotras.

Un abrazo y besos cósmicos

Mad.

Ps: después de leer este prólogo sigue la historia en el perfil de Cristy.

* * *

**Prólogo**

**.**

Si bien la situación estaba tensa y el olor a peligro inundaba cada rincón, nada hacía presagiar lo que ocurriría esa noche, precisamente en la víspera de Navidad.

Harry y Hermione habían quedado de partir juntos a la Madriguera, portando con una sonrisa queda sus respectivos regalos para tratar de disfrutar de una comida acompañados de la familia Weasley, en búsqueda de algo de solaz entre tanta oscuridad. Caminaban en silencio, ambos con el pecho apretado, sin manifestar ese pequeño presentimiento que se había anidado en sus cuerpos cuando se percataron que nada se oía a su alrededor más que sus propias respiraciones.

Atravesaron el jardín acelerando el paso de manera inconsciente, y llegaron hasta esa tosca puerta de madera, la cual Harry tocó de forma brusca sin ocultar un ápice de su ansiedad. Sus nudillos parecían chocar en cámara lenta, ya que cada segundo que transcurría sin respuesta, obraba como una punzada en su caja torácica.

_._

_Pero por más que insistía, nadie atendió. _

.

Los jóvenes cruzaron sus miradas preocupadas, y esta vez fue Hermione la que golpeó en repetidas oportunidades, mientras Harry pronunciaba en un grito los nombres de cada integrante de ese hogar, partiendo por su mejor amigo, Ron.

Impaciente, la muchacha extrajo su varita del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y apuntó a la chapa, reventándola con un hechizo que empujó la puerta hasta azotarse contra la pared.

.

_Pero poco les importó._

.

Entraron sin anunciarse, a toda máquina, iluminando su camino con las varitas, ya que la oscuridad era tan profunda que parecía surreal en una casa que solía estar llena de risas. Además, los adornos navideños alumbrados en esas circunstancias eran realmente escalofriantes. Algo no pintaba para nada bien.

.

_Y no tardaron mucho en descubrir qué era. _

_Pues sus pies se paralizaron unos metros más allá. _

.

Tanto Hermione como Harry parpadearon atónitos, incapaces de creer lo que sus ojos estaban registrando, incapaces de procesar cómo era posible aquella imagen, e incapaces de inhalar otra porción de ese aire apestado a sangre.

.

_Porque eso estaba desparramado por doquier. _

_Como pinceladas en el lienzo que era la Madriguera._

.

–No, no, no, no –comenzó a repetir Hermione, clavada en su sitio, soltando el regalo de sus manos para llevárselas a la cabeza–. Dime que esto no es verdad, Harry. Dime que no estamos viendo esto. ¡Dímelo!

.

_Pero él no podía esbozar sonido alguno. _

.

La escena de la familia Weasley en pleno, sentada a la mesa con las manos tomadas entre sí y las cabezas pegadas a sus correspondientes puestos gracias a alargadas espadas que franquearon sus cuellos por detrás y los traspasaron para unirlos a la mesa, era una imagen que jamás podría borrar de su cerebro, quedando marcada a fuego en su memoria.

Lo más terrible fue observar como aún borboteaba un poco de sangre desde el cuello de Ron, por lo que era fácil adivinar que fue el último en ser ejecutado, probablemente, para obligarlo a mirar mientras asesinaban al resto de su familia.

.

_Su imaginación hizo el resto al recrear el ataque._

_Y su estómago no pudo más._

_._

Harry se fue hacia adelante soltando el regalo también, y liberó el ácido que se devolvió por su garganta, el que solo terminó invocar otra ronda más abundante. Entre tos y tos, con los ojos aguados por el esfuerzo y la pena de haber perdido a las únicas personas que consideraba como su familia, observó a Hermione arrastrar los pies hasta la mesa para colocarse al lado del que alguna vez fue Ron, agachándose para mirarlo de cerca. Levantó su mano temblorosa para acariciar sus cabellos de fuego, y al sentir su cuerpo aún tibio pero su pulso ausente, no pudo reprimirse más.

.

_Un desolador grito rompió el silencio. _

_Transformándose pronto en un lamento ahogado que prometía resonar por la eternidad._

.

Harry, haciendo tripas el corazón e ignorando su propio sufrimiento, avanzó hasta ella a tropezones y afirmó su codo para alejarla del cuerpo de Ron, apresándola sobre su pecho para contenerla. Hermione al principio trató de luchar y volver a su novio, pero prácticamente no tenía fuerzas para resistirse. En esos momentos, no era más que una muñeca de papel.

–Tenemos que dar aviso al Ministerio –le susurró Harry con las cuerdas vocales estranguladas–. Te prometo que encontraremos a los culpables, pero ahora, salgamos de aquí. No hay nada que podamos hacer.

Ella asintió contra su torso y caminó abrazada a él hasta la salida, donde finalmente se separó para limpiar sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta. Harry aprovechó el instante para sacar su varita y enviar un mensaje, sin embargo, la muchacha lo afirmó por la muñeca para evitarlo.

–No. Es peligroso –advirtió, tratando de controlar sus nervios para hablar–. No sabemos si han puesto algún encantamiento para atraparnos y asesinarnos también. Es mejor que nosotros vayamos al Ministerio para comprobar en qué situación estamos.

Del pequeño bolso que llevaba pegado a la cintura, Hermione extrajo una botella del porte de su índice y se la extendió a su amigo, quien la tomó extrañado.

–¿Multijugos? ¿Queremos quemar este recurso ahora? Sabes lo que nos costó conseguir esos cabellos.

–Esto no fue solo un crimen, Harry –le respondió ella, sacando otra botellita idéntica para bebérsela de un sorbo–. Esto fue un mensaje. No sabemos qué nos encontraremos allá, y no pienso dejarme atrapar hasta hallar a los responsables de… de… tú sabes –Hermione necesitó tomar una pausa para reorganizar sus pensamientos y continuar–. No. Esto no se quedará así, Harry. Tienen que pagar. Y tiene que ser ya.

Hermione tragó espeso y calló, dejando que la poción hiciera su efecto. Harry la imitó y pronto ambos eran otras personas, Hyperion y Serena Greengrass, fieles seguidores del bando oscuro. La sola idea de personificarlos les daba escalofríos, pero era la única forma de pasar desapercibidos.

Antes de partir, de reojo Harry notó que aún se deslizaban lágrimas por las mejillas de su compañera, las que secó rápidamente al verse atrapada. Sin embargo, por su lado el elegido notaba como en su interior la tristeza era transformada en una rabia capaz de comerse al mundo de una mascada. Aún no sabía cómo era capaz de controlarse y no explotar.

.

_Quizás, era porque ella estaba de por medio. _

_Y pronto quedaría en fuego cruzado. _

_Donde sea que se encuentre. _

.

Se aparecieron en las proximidades del Ministerio y la situación no los sorprendió en demasía, considerando que lo que acababan de atestiguar, había petrificado sus corazones. Las calles estaban rebosantes en humo, el cual provenía de decenas de piras que se asomaban en cada esquina, y que eran alimentadas por abultados expedientes. Sobre la marcha, Hermione capturó a una mujer que huía del edificio con el fin de interrogarla, arrastrandola hasta una calle lateral muy angosta y a la penumbra.

–Suélteme, por favor. Soy hija de muggles, ¡me matarán! –gimió la mujer, quedando pálida al reconocer a los Greengrass frente a ella–. Le ruego, por favor, tengo dos hijos, no los puedo abandonar, ¡Piedad!

–Tranquila. Solo dígame qué ocurre y la dejo ir –le prometió Hermione sin soltar el agarre.

La señora, mirando a ambos lados con espanto, comenzó a balbucear a toda velocidad.

–¡Todo se acabó! –exclamó con los ojos desorbitados–. El Ministro Shacklebolt fue asesinado y Patrick Parkinson asumió en el cargo. Acaba de despedir a todos los nacidos de muggle y está quemando sus expedientes. ¡Va a empezar la persecución! Todos saben que trabaja para el señor Oscuro y…

–Mantenga la calma, o se dejará en evidencia –aconsejó Harry, ceñudo.

–¿Qué calma? –repuso la mujer, en tono ofendido–. ¿Acaso no sabe que también Wizengamot está comprometido? ¿Qué ahora lo maneja ese loco de Nott? ¡Hace media hora el mundo se fue a la mierda! ¡Han dado la orden de eliminar incluso a los traidores a la sangre! ¡Ni siquiera puedo sacar mis ahorros para huir porque ahora Lucius Malfoy esta a cargo de Gringotts! ¡Es un puto desastre!

Hermione retrocedió impactada y soltó a su rehén, que no perdió tiempo en seguir arrancando como si el alma se la llevara el mismísimo diablo.

.

_Esa estrategia no se la esperaban. _

_Voldemort les había ganado la partida_.

.

Sintió la mano de Harry enredarse en la propia para devolverla a la realidad, y pestañeó para recomponerse. Si no se colocaban a salvo, pronto serían otro número rojo. Uno que no haría más que subir en los próximos días.

Con un apretón para darse fuerzas y escondidos aún gracias a la poción, caminaron entre el gentío borrando todo horror de sus expresiones, aparentando frialdad frente a su entorno, pues sus apariencias eran las de dos sangres puras partidarios del señor oscuro, un plan de escape que habían trazado meses atrás, cuando sucedió el primer ataque y la Orden se reactivó en fuerza y majestad.

.

_Pero en esos momentos, parecían unos malditos novatos. _

.

–Tendremos que pasar a la clandestinidad –le murmuró Harry mientras esquivaban un cuerpo inerte, aguantando las ganas de enfrentarse a esos genocidas de inmediato–. Es probable que tengamos que dividirnos en pequeños grupos para correr menos riesgos para la próxima ola de ataques.

Pero Hermione negó con firmeza, y una sonrisa macabra se extendió por sus facciones.

–No, Harry. Para la próxima, nosotros atacaremos primero –esbozó en tono glacial–. Para la próxima, su sangre será la derramada.

.

_**Continuará..**_.


	2. 1 Donde todo acaba, el resto comienza

_**Queridos lectores**_,

Hemos regresado con una nueva entrega. Espero que les guste =).

En esta oportunidad, deben leer primero el fic de Cristy (Encrucijada de sangre) y luego el mio.

¡Y recuerden dejar sus impresiones! Su review es nuestro feedback.

Abrazos cósmicos.

Mad

* * *

.

_**1\. Donde todo acaba, el resto comienza**_

.

–Lo prometiste.

Su voz era un susurro capaz de dejar helado a un _infieri_, tan distante que parecía llevar hielo en las venas.

.

_Lo cual no era tan distinto a la realidad._

_Pues hacía tiempo que se sentía muerta._

_._

No lo enfrentaba, pues temía descontrolarse. Así que Hermione miraba ese cuarto menguante a través de la ventana, que se alzaba de un amarillo opaco tan putrefacto como la amistad entre ambos, como el alma de los dos.

Sentía la presencia de Harry a sus espaldas y podía imaginarlo arreglándose de forma incómoda las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz, aguantando los impulsos de abrazarla como en los viejos tiempos. Pero esta vez, no se atrevería. Ya no lo haría más. Todo lo ocurrido era demasiado, y el puente colgante que era su amistad ya no tenía tablas.

–Un año, seis meses y siete días han pasado desde entonces, desde que me prometiste que encontraríamos a los culpables del asesinato de Ron y su familia –continuó Hermione, apretando las manos hasta marcar los tendones–, y ¿qué hemos logrado, Harry? ¿Qué? Solo perder más gente. Luna, Susan, la profesora McGonagall, mis padres. ¿Cuántos más tienen que morir?

.

_Un paso_.

.

Solo un paso se escuchó en esa fría habitación, alertando el movimiento de su acompañante gracias a la madera roída del piso. Hermione se erizó a la defensiva como un gato salvaje, y Harry comprendió el mensaje, pues no siguió avanzando. Ella no lo quería cerca. Hermione solo deseaba pelear contra la plana completa de Voldemort y aplicar en sus seguidores cada una de las torturas que sufrieron sus amigos caídos, para luego lapidarlos con filosas rocas hasta deformar sus rostros y quebrar sus huesos.

.

_No_.

.

Ella ya no tendría piedad con ninguno, pues las acciones de esos malditos revelaban que eran más reptiles que humanos, y las emociones de Hermione estaban tan entumecidas que no temía rebajarse a su nivel de crueldad e incluso superarlos. La guerra sin duda la había transformado de la peor forma y la oscuridad había hecho de su corazón su casa.

_._

_Y ella estaba consciente de ello._

_Se había resignado a ello._

.

Todas las malditas noches cerraba los ojos y veía esas imágenes, esas muertes, como un jodido disco rayado, como una película de terror. Podía trazar en su imaginación cada expresión de horror dibujada en los rostros de los Weasley, podía aspirar el olor a sangre seca impregnada en la madera de aquella mesa, y su piel aún percibía la tibieza que emanaba el cuerpo de Ron.

_¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado entre su asesinato y que llegaron?_ gruñó. Los "_y si_" eran una repetición odiosa en sus pensamientos_. "Y si hubiéramos llegado antes", "y si hubiéramos cenado en mi casa", "y si hubiéramos acabado con ellos antes que ellos con nosotros"._

Hermione sacudió la cabeza para no torturarse otra vez.

_._

_Basta de estrategias._

_Necesitaba su puta venganza._

_Y la necesitaba ya_.

.

–Los derrotaremos –esbozó él en voz grave, regresándola a la realidad.

_._

_Pero como respuesta, Harry solo recibió una risa incrédula._

_._

–¿Otra promesa vacía? –inquirió la joven, volteándose para observarlo–. Si no me has dejado en todo este tiempo atacar primero a esos bastardos, ¿cómo podría creerte?

–Hermione, te juro que…

–¡Mis padres están muertos! –vociferó ella, volteándose para mirarlo–. ¡Dos días atrás fuiste testigo de ello conmigo! Viste su carne magullada, sus cráneos fracturados, sus miradas ausentes. Otra imagen que jamás podré borrarme de la cabeza… ¿Y sabes qué es lo patético de todo esto? ¡Ni lágrimas me quedan para llorarlos! Estoy seca. Estoy desesperada. Y ya no quiero esconderme, ¡quiero pelear!

La mirada verde de Harry se había ensombrecido y sus labios se habían tornado una línea perfecta, aunque las comisuras apuntaban levemente hacia abajo, revelando su cambio de disposición. El nerviosismo que antes emanaba se había esfumado por completo, siendo reemplazado por una seriedad distante, polvoreada con enojo y decepción.

–¿Crees que no quiero lo mismo? –le espetó entonces–. ¿Piensas que me estoy escondiendo? ¿Que no quiero pelear? Te informo que yo también perdí a Ron, a Luna y a la profesora McGonagall. Te recuerdo que Voldemort ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de tener a mis padres… ¿No crees que tengo el mismo deseo de eliminarlos de faz de la tierra que tú?

Hermione calló y frunció el ceño.

Una parte de ella sabía que no estaba razonando bien, pero a la otra parte le importaba un reverendo carajo. Desde que habían pasado a la clandestinidad, prácticamente sus días se resumían a defenderse y tratar de sobrevivir. Además, como Voldemort manejaba todos los poderes del Estado, la única vez que habían atacado se desplegó una campaña publicitaria tratándolos de terroristas, enemigos del régimen, inventado todo tipo de asesinatos que los propios Mortífagos ejecutaron, para enemistarlos con la ciudadanía.

_._

_Pues sí._

_No todos los que estaban del otro lado eran Mortífagos…_

_._

Para infortunio de la Orden, poco a poco la ciudadanía sangre pura y algunos mestizos bien acomodados se fueron acostumbrando a la situación, ya sea por poder, ya sea por acceder a las ventajas del régimen, que tenía las cuentas en Gringotts confiscadas y la comida racionada.

Así, si bien al principio la Orden contaba con un fuerte apoyo de la gente, las necesidades y la falsa publicidad obraron como repelente a la justicia y a la moralidad, haciendo oídos sordos frente a las atrocidades que eran pan de cada día, transándola por la comodidad.

–Eres injusta, Hermione –sentenció Harry, reflejando dolor apenas contenido en sus orbes–. No me estoy escondiendo, solo estoy buscando la forma de hacer esto sin más sacrificios. Si nos vamos de cabeza a Voldemort como estamos, desnutridos, comiendo día por medio y sin un plan, será una maldita masacre. Eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saberlo, pero ya no te importa ¿cierto?

No le dio tiempo para replicar. Con una última mirada cargada de desolación, y tal vez, de una anticipada despedida, Harry se marchó tan sigiloso como entró a su habitación, logrando que Hermione se sintiera una mierda de persona. Ella ahogó un grito de frustración, se revolvió el pelo frenéticamente y salió a grandes zancadas, bajando a toda velocidad las escaleras para emerger por la puerta principal.

Sabía que dar un paseo a esas horas era un suicidio, especialmente considerando que su cabeza tenía un alto precio, pero sentía que, si en ese momento no arrancaba de ahí, iba a enloquecer sin remedio, y loca no le servía a nadie. Caminó en la oscuridad con el frío calando sus huesos y las manos escondidas en los bolsillos hasta llegar a un árbol, se sentó bajo el y abrazó sus rodillas. Permaneció en silencio observando el vaho de su respiración hasta que una voz grave acaparó su atención, sobresaltándola.

–Creía que era el único con suficientes cojones para salir de esa covacha infecta.

Hermione levantó la mirada encontrándose con Theodore Nott, quien la observaba desde arriba sin mucho interés. Vestía un largo abrigo negro y daba las últimas caladas al cigarrillo que portaba entre sus dedos, el cual pronto apagó con la punta del zapato. Ella no se levantó ni él se agachó, pero de alguna forma, se acompañaban en absoluto mutismo.

.

_Era extraño._

.

Nadie se imaginaría que el hijo del sádico Sr. Nott terminaría siendo aliado de ellos, los parias de una sociedad reinada por un demente y sus sicarios, con un pueblo oveja y pusilánime. Aunque, a decir verdad, tampoco nadie se hubiera imaginado que ese hijo, Theodore Nott, tuviera un romance con la despistada Luna Lovegood a escondidas de todos.

.

_Luna._

_Cuánto la extrañaba._

.

Sin lugar a dudas, Luna fue una de las personas más honestas y transparentes que conocía. Sin embargo, tan pronto estalló la guerra fue lo suficientemente estúpida como para transformar "El Quisquilloso" en un diario de corte rebelde, que publicaba las verdaderas noticias que omitía "El Profeta", así que no tardaron mucho en acallarla. Dos meses después del asesinato de los Weasley, ingresaron a su casa una noche y la detuvieron junto a su padre para llevarlos a ambos ante Wizengamot. Los cargos fueron_ "incitación a delitos terroristas"_ y_ "conspiración contra el Amo Oscuro",_ los que le valieron la pena mayor.

_._

_Ni siquiera le pusieron un abogado._

_Solo la condenaron_.

.

Hasta entonces, nadie sabía que Theodore rogaba a su padre por la vida de ella, pero ese bastardo ni a su hijo escuchó. Su bestialidad era tal que lo castigó obligándolo a mirar la ejecución, paralizándolo con un imperio mientras la colgaban desde un asta como ejemplo para el resto. Así, Theodore vio como Luna pataleaba afirmando la cuerda que asfixiada su cuello; vio como el viento mecía su cabello dorado desde las alturas, de una manera hipnótica, casi poética; y vio como en pocos segundos su cuerpo dejó moverse, cayendo sus brazos inertes a los costados.

Según escuchó por ahí, Theodore se quedó acompañando el cuerpo de Luna durante toda la noche, robándolo a la mañana siguiente para darle un entierro apropiado, ya que todas las víctimas del régimen eran cremadas en serie para "no perder valioso espacio", dejándolos en una pila hasta juntar suficientes para ahorrar tiempo.

Cómo Theodore llegó a la Orden es misterio aparte. Tan sólo un día tocó la puerta de la guarida principal y se ofreció para enlistarse, prometiendo acabar con el Señor Oscuro. Luego de salir del shock de verse hallados así de fácil por él, fue sometido a distintas pruebas para verificar que no era un anzuelo, y todas arrojaron el mismo resultado. Nott hijo estaba hablando en serio, y su único objetivo era acabar con todo, especialmente, con su propio padre.

–O quizás, no sean cojones sino locura lo que tengamos para salir de esa covacha –respondió finalmente ella.

–Probable en mi caso –reflexionó él, encogiéndose de hombros–. Si provengo de ese demente, algo de alienado he de tener.

.

_Hermione sonrió_.

.

Cuando conversaba con él, nunca sabía si hablaba en serio o estaba bromeando, aunque la mayoría de las veces parecía que era un poco de las dos.

.

_Suspiró_.

.

Cada vez que trataba de recordar cómo era él en Hogwarts, su mente estaba en blanco. Solo era una sombra que aparecía de vez en cuando merodeando en el grupo de Malfoy y Parkinson, pero era demasiado callado como para notar su existencia. Quizás, por eso mismo nadie se había dado cuenta de que tenía algo con Luna, o quizás, él mismo así lo había decidido para no ponerla en peligro por temor a su padre.

Lo vio sentarse al lado de ella y recoger las rodillas también, imitando su posición, aunque sin abrazarlas, sino descansando su espalda contra el tronco. Hermione giró la cabeza para escudriñarlo, extrañada por la comodidad que sentía a su lado. Tal vez se debía a que los dos habían pasado por lo mismo y se entendían.

.

_Él había perdido a Luna._

_Ella a Ron._

.

–Yo también quiero pelear –dijo él de pronto, descolocándola.

–¿Me escuchaste?

–Todos te escucharon, Hermione. Estabas gritando.

Ella notó como su rostro se petrificaba en una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación.

–Entonces no nos encontramos de casualidad –conjeturó ceñuda.

–No. Te mentí –confesó él sin inmutarse–. En realidad, te vi salir y decidí seguirte.

–¿Para qué?

–Para decirte que no eres la única.

Hermione perdió el aliento, pero Theodore continuó antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

–A unos 107 kilómetros de acá hay otra base de la Orden que está bastante molesta por como Potter ha manejado las cosas. Pero aún no tienen una figura que pueda obrar de líder y a quien puedan seguir.

.

_Ella tragó espeso_.

.

–No estarás sugiriendo que…

–Lo estoy –la cortó Theodore de forma severa–. Si tú te separas de Potter y quiebras la Orden en una facción radicalizada, ellos no dudarán en seguirte y yo tampoco. Eres la única persona que le hace el peso en liderazgo y credibilidad.

Hermione sintió una opresión en el pecho. Su deseo más grande en esos momentos era tomar la delantera y atacar al Señor Oscuro, dejar de estar esperando y actuar de una buena vez. Pero quebrar la Orden era llevar las cosas a un punto de no retorno, pues significaba darle la espalda a su mejor amigo de toda la vida y, en cierta forma, traicionarlo. Desvió la mirada al lado opuesto para ocultar su turbación mientras decenas de pensamientos atacaban su cerebro, buscando opciones para conciliar sus deseos con su amistad.

–Lo sé, es traición –escuchó que Nott pronunciaba como si leyera sus pensamientos–, pero estamos en circunstancias que lo ameritan. Si no hacemos algo, ellos ganan, y no pretendo morir sin antes de vengar a Luna. Si no quiebras la Orden tú, eventualmente otra persona lo hará, y eso será peor para Potter, porque quien toma el poder, usualmente se deshace de la competencia…

Theodore dejó la frase en el aire, ya que no era necesario completarla.

.

_Era cierto_.

.

Si ya un ala de las tropas de la Orden estaban revueltas e inconformes, era tan solo cuestión de tiempo que se rebelaran contra Harry y todo empeorara aún más.

–Si accedo a esto –comenzó Hermione, tomando una resolución–, nadie podrá tocar a Harry, ni ahora ni nunca, ¿comprendido?

Se giró para observarlo y pudo advertir un brillo satisfecho en los orbes de Theodore, que ahora parecían los ojos de un gato en la oscuridad.

–Vamos –le dijo, levantándose y estirandole la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse también–. Una revolución nos está esperando.

Tan pronto ella tocó su mano sintió que sus pies despegaban de la tierra.

.

_Sin saber que la próxima vez que tocara el suelo, su vida cambiaría por completo_

_Su vida._

_Y la de muchos más._

.

_**Continuará…**_


	3. 2 La rebelde y el cazador

**Nota de la autora: **Queridos lectores, ¡Hola otra vez! He regresado con una nueva entrega de esta historia colaborativa con Cristy1994. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, ella publicó primero su segundo capítulo. Esto es para evitar confusiones sobre el orden de la lectura. Así que si aún no han leído la actualización de ella, ¡qué esperan! Es necesario leerla para continuar con mi historia.

Un abrazo a todos y recuerden, sus reviews son nuestra propina ;)

_**Mad**_

* * *

**.**

**2\. La rebelde y el cazador**

**.**

_Risas._

_._

Sentía que habían pasado siglos desde que una carcajada ingresaba por sus oídos, ya que todo en su vida era oscuridad y desolación desde aquella sangrienta Navidad. Pero ahora, verlos sonreír a todos, levantando copas victoriosas y cantando letras improvisadas, le daba una mezcla de recelo y escalofríos, especialmente considerando el entorno y el lugar.

Atacar la mansión de Marcus Flint en plena "reunión" de ex- alumnos de Slytherin había sido una corazonada y una apuesta arriesgada. Cuando se enteró del evento, no sabía cuántos estarían en esa fiesta, ni cuál sería el tono de ésta, por lo que fue toda una sorpresa pillar a esos diez Mortífagos en estado de ebriedad, la mayoría de ellos con los pantalones abajo, aprovechándose de las ventajas que tenía ser fiel soldado del Régimen y de la necesidad de las mestizas de poca alcurnia, que se habían visto en la necesidad de vender sus cuerpos para subsistir.

.

_La masacre fue limpia. _

_Quizás, demasiado rápida. _

.

Ejecutaron a cada Mortífago antes de que pudieran reaccionar y borraron el ataque de la memoria de sus amantes, quienes retornaron a su casa sin saber que en sus bolsillos llevaban cada pieza de valor que Hermione encontró en esa asquerosa casona, a modo de justicia y retribución.

.

_Hermione exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones._

.

Una sensación de paz recorrió su cuerpo al saber que lograron liberar al mundo de diez viles bastardos, pero no lograba comprender la euforia del resto de los integrantes de su célula, que brindaban con el mejor vino del dueño de casa, continuando la fiesta que los difuntos habían dejado a medias, engullendo ese obsceno banquete después de pasar tanta hambre en la clandestinidad.

–No deberían exagerar con la celebración –soltó para si misma, incapaz de contener el comentario–. Esta victoria fue muy menor y la fortuna estuvo de nuestra parte. Tuvimos suerte.

–Déjalos Hermione –le respondió Theodore, que estaba apoyado contra la pared al costado de ella, sosteniendo un vaso de licor también aunque este se encontraba intacto–. Es importante para la moral del equipo. Recuerda que desde el golpe, en un poco más de año y medio no tuvieron nada que festejar, solo lloraron muertes. En cambio ahora, a un mes de que asumieras el liderazgo, ya tuvieron un triunfo. Esto solo es un aliciente para seguir luchando. ¡Que celebren mientras tengan algo que celebrar!, que mañana podrían estar bajo tierra, o peor, siendo torturados hasta la locura.

_._

_Hermione esbozó una sonrisa ladeada. _

_Él siempre pensaba fuera de la caja. _

.

–Tienes razón, no lo había visto de esa forma –concedió–. Quizás tú deberías liderar. Después de todo, sabes cómo mantenerlos felices y además fuiste quien se consiguió el soplo.

Theodore le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Nadie puede reemplazarte, tonta –le dijo, tomando un sorbo por primera vez–. Tú eres la jefa y yo tu mano derecha. Fin de la discusión.

Ella asintió con las mejillas algo ruborizadas y volvió a mirar a su nueva familia. La mayoría había perdido a alguien, por lo que todos compartían el mismo dolor, la misma rabia. Tenían el corazón tan machacado por la guerra, que a nadie le importó los cadáveres que estaban arrimados en una esquina. Era tiempo de celebrar.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Theodore se acercaba al cuerpo inerte de Flint para arrancarle un mechón de cabello, para luego repetir la operación con Pucey, que yacía muerto al lado de él. Comprendió de inmediato su plan, pues había sido similar al que alguna vez tuvo con Harry.

_._

_El recuerdo de su amigo le generó una punzada de algo parecido a la culpabilidad, que se anidó en su pecho como un pesado yunque, cortándole el aliento. _

.

Sigilosamente, salió de la sala y cruzó la puerta de entrada para tomar un poco de aire, ya que sentía que le faltaba oxígeno. Se sentó en la escalera y sacó un cigarrillo de los que le quitaba a Theodore para "probar". Siempre pensó que debía tener una vía de escape para no morir de la ansiedad, pero al final, nunca lo prendía. Lo sostenía entre los labios con la mente en blanco, ya que le ayudaba a pensar.

_._

_Quizás por eso no lo escuchó llegar._

_Quizás por eso la pilló con la guardia abajo. _

.

Sintió una varita enterrarse en la parte posterior de su cuello, acompañada de una voz gélida que le susurró al oído.

–Creía que venía tarde a lo de Flint... pero veo que llegué justo a tiempo.

Hermione percibió que la garganta se le secaba, pues a pesar de no haber escuchado ese tono soberbio y despectivo hace siglos, no lo había olvidado en lo absoluto. Años de maltrato verbal no pasan en vano, y reconocer a ese hombre con esa facilidad, sin siquiera mirarlo, era botón de muestra de ello.

–Malfoy –musitó.

Lo escuchó realizar un sonido de aprobación, deleitado al saberse identificado con tanta naturalidad por uno de sus enemigos escolares. Al parecer, seguía siendo el mismo maldito narcisista de siempre.

–Buenas noches, sangre sucia.

Notó que se había arrodillado detrás de ella sin dejar de apuntarla. Su aliento chocaba desde atrás contra la mejilla de Hermione, rozando su piel, erizándola, pero ella hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para permanecer impasible ante sus provocaciones. A diferencia de Flint y Pucey, el hombre que la estaba amenazando no era un asesino común y corriente, ya que tenía otra labor. Según sus investigaciones, Malfoy era de aquellos Mortífagos más peligrosos, pues era un "cazador", uno de los mejores del Señor Oscuro, que le llevaba sus presas sin rastros de remordimiento ni compasión, con una tasa de éxito que lo había transformado en indispensable para sus planes.

Por eso, al final de cuentas, Malfoy representaba un mayor riesgo para ella, pues de perder, la entregaría al engendro de Voldemort para su entretención.

_._

_Y ella prefería morir antes de ser su prisionera._

.

–Qué sorpresa –esbozó con ironía–. Te hacía trabajando con tu padre en _Gringotts_, ya sabes, como ahora es el puto amo de los galeones y maneja las cuentas bancarias de cada mago, me figuraba que te aprovecharías de su poder, como siempre.

–Los Malfoy hemos sido los putos amos de los galeones sin necesidad de ese cargo, Granger –contestó él con naturalidad–. Pero a mi me aburre contar oro y prefiero desafíos más interesantes.

Hermione resopló.

–¿Y tu padre oyó de esto? –añadió desafiante, tanteando lo más disimuladamente que pudo su bolsillo, en búsqueda de la varita que de manera torpe había guardado al lado izquierdo de su pantalón.

_._

_Pero él detuvo su avance, colocando su fría mano encima de la de Hermione, que estaba subiendo por su muslo, a pocos centímetros de alcanzar su varita, a escasa distancia de su intimidad_.

.

Hermione dio un respingo y maldijo para sus adentros, aunque un dato aleatorio apareció en su cerebro. Ahora que hacía memoria, la única vez que había sentido su piel fue en tercer año, cuando tuvo el gusto de estamparle un puñetazo en plena nariz._ ¡Qué recuerdo más satisfactorio!_ Ahora sus nudillos picaban por repetir la sensación.

–Me imagino el asco que debe darte tocarme en estos momentos –soltó con sarcasmo.

–He tocado cosas peores, pero gracias por la empatía –le retrucó él–. En fin, vamos al grano, que ni tú ni yo tenemos tiempo para ponernos al día, aunque me figuro lo emocionante que debe ser escucharte relatar todo lo que es vivir en la clandestinidad como rebelde, ya sabes, pasar miserias, ver morir a los tuyos.

_._

_La sola mención de "los suyos" trajo a su memoria la imagen de Ron. _

_Y la imagen de Ron obró como combustible para su furia. _

.

Enterró con violencia el codo en el estómago del Mortífago, generando el espacio suficiente para incorporarse con agilidad y extraer su varita. Sin embargo, él se recuperó rápidamente del impacto, y la única diferencia radicaba en que ahora ambos se apuntaban mutuamente y se enfrentaban cara a cara. Ella posaba la varita en la yugular de su rival mientras él ahora había trasladado la suya encima del lado derecho de su pecho, apostando por el corazón.

Hermione arrugó el ceño estudiando a su adversario.

Estaba más pálido de lo que recordaba y sus ojos, de ese gris que siempre le había llamado la atención por lo inusuales, ahora parecían dos bloques de acero, capaz de ocultar sus próximos movimientos con facilidad, aunque no era de extrañar, ya que siempre fue bueno en _oclumancia_. Como era de esperarse, vestía de riguroso negro, aunque su peinado había cambiado radicalmente desde el colegio, pues ya no lo llevaba engominado, más bien, caía por su frente en un desorden planificado.

–Sé que has pasado hambre, Granger, pero eso no te da derecho a observarme con esa cara de oda al canibalismo.

Ella se atragantó con su propia saliva. _¿Qué carajo le pasaba a ese idiota? _

–No como basura –le espetó, insertando un poco más la varita en su cuello–. Y bien, ¿qué harás ahora? –inquirió, cambiando de tema radicalmente–, perdiste la ventaja Malfoy. Ahora tendrás que enfrentarme en igualdad de condiciones, y no por la espalda como el cobarde que eres.

_._

_Pero para su perplejidad, él dibujó una sonrisa ladeada. _

.

–¿Quién dijo que quería enfrentarte? ¿Crees que soy imbécil? Si te quisiera muerta ya no estarías respirando, impura. Además, en el momento en que te ataque, por esa puerta saldrán tus perros falderos incluido el traicionero de Nott –añadió–. No, Granger. No voy a pelear contigo. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

–No lo parece –replicó ella, mordaz, en un tono burlón y cruel–. Si venías a esta fiestecilla dudo que tengas algo mejor que hacer. Por cierto, te quedaste sin diez de tus amigos, mis condolencias Malfoy.

Pero el comentario hiriente pasó de largo, ya que el Mortífago solo se encogió de hombros como si la muerte de sus compañeros no le importara en lo más mínimo.

–Mueren de tu bando, mueren del mío, así es la guerra. La verdad, venía a despejar la mente un poco antes de partir a mi nueva cacería, aunque creo que la diversión tendrá que esperar hasta que termine mi misión.

Un brillo misterioso atravesó los orbes plateados de su contrincante, anticipándole que su nueva presa, su nuevo encargo, era de su total incumbencia. Hermione apretó los dientes. Barajó la posibilidad de lanzarle un _Avada Kedavra_ para salvar a su futura víctima, pero como los dos estaban posicionados, si se atacaban mutuamente había un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de acabar muerta, sin contar que no era descartable que ambos se liquidaran entre sí.

–Realmente no lo sabes –concluyó el rubio después de examinarla visualmente, ensanchando su sonrisa–. No me imaginaba que tu separación de Potter había sido tan… definitiva.

Un fuerte pitido se abrió paso en los tímpanos de Hermione, mientras sentía que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo al imaginar lo peor.

–¿Qué le sucedió a Harry? –murmuró en un hilo de voz–. ¡Responde, maldita sea! ¡Qué le pasó a Harry! ¡Dímelo! –vociferó, perdiendo súbitamente el control.

Sus gritos agudos alertaron a sus compañeros, que no tardaron en salir a buscarla armados hasta los dientes. No obstante ello, cuando Hermione volvió su atención a su enemigo, él ya no estaba. Se había esfumado con el viento y con él, las respuestas a sus dudas. Como si se tratase de un fantasma. Un animal astuto y escurridizo.

–Hermione, ¿estás bien? –indagó Theodore, que corrió hasta ella para contenerla, ya que parecía haber caído en un ataque de nervios–. Veo que te enteraste de lo de Harry. No te preocupes, lo encontraremos.

Ella lo miró con los ojos exorbitados, sin entender un ápice de lo que estaba diciendo.

–¿Qué le pasó a Harry? ¡Por favor! ¡Que alguien me explique qué mierda pasó!

Sus colegas se observaron extrañados, ya que habían asumido por los gritos de su líder, que ya estaba al tanto de la tragedia. De pronto, todos dirigieron su atención a Theodore para darle la palabra como portavoz de las malas noticias.

–Hermione, recién recibimos un mensaje dirigido a Flint. La lechuza lo dejó encima de su cuerpo y lo tomamos pensando que podía incumbirnos. Y no nos equivocamos. Le informaban que hace unas horas una tropa de Mortífagos había atacado con éxito la ubicación del grupo de Seamus. Murieron prácticamente todos, incluso gente que no pertenecía a esa célula y que fueron a auxiliarlos…

–¿Harry? –lo interrumpió ansiosa.

–Harry también acudió a ayudarlos –informó seriamente–, pero desapareció del lugar y abandonó la lucha como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Aparentemente nadie sabe dónde está y le ordenaban a Flint permanecer alerta para su captura. Debemos comunicarnos con Nymphadora para saber si esto es efectivo.

Ella retrocedió y se dejó caer sin fuerzas en el suelo. Harry no se iría en plena batalla así como así. Harry no dejaría a los suyos. Algo debió suceder. Algo grave lo separaría del resto. Algo o alguien.

–Lo encontremos –repitió Theodore, en un intento de confortarla.

.

"_No", _pensó ella, uniendo los puntos.

"_Malfoy lo encontrará"_

_._

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**.**

**¿Impresiones? ¿Teorías? recuerde que si lee y no deja review, muere otro Stark... **

**Wait, eso es de otro fandom XD**

**Mad**


	4. 3 Paso en falso (parte 1)

Mil perdones por la monumental demora (creo que vivo disculpándome). El retraso en las actualizaciones de esta historia (y por tanto, las de Cristy), son de mi exclusiva responsabilidad y obedece a que la vida me ha pasado por encima en este último tiempo. ¡Pero descuiden! Este capítulo me quedo muy largo así que lo dividí en dos, por tanto, la continuación ya está hecha.

Quisiera dedicar este capitulo y el siguiente a Dani Aros, a quien le debo esta dedicación desde el verano, cuando recibí sus lindas palabras de apoyo. Espero que tu amiga, tu compañera de curso y tu novio no hayan quedado traumados con "Tu Verdugo" XD.

Un abrazote.

_**Mad**_

* * *

**.**

**3\. Paso en falso (parte 1)**

.

Habían transcurrido varias horas desde que abandonaron la mansión Flint para volver a su guarida en lo más recóndito del bosque, y sus soldados, aún golpeados por el alcohol, se dejaron caer en sus respectivas habitaciones, iniciando un coro de ronquidos que le daba luz verde a sus pensamientos tortuosos. Después de cavilarlo en el insomnio y darle mil y una vueltas, había tomado una decisión _ad portas_ al amanecer: encontraría a Harry y lo pondría a salvo.

No había tiempo para buscar sus pertenencias ya que pronto todos despertarían, así que Hermione simplemente tomó su varita y salió por la puerta, sintiendo como arrastraba la culpabilidad por abandonar a su grupo de batalla así, sin una palabra de despedida o una explicación.

_¿Cómo justificarse? _Ninguno de ellos entendería su necesidad de encontrar a Harry, de saber que estaba bien, cuando ella misma lo había abandonado hace un poco más de un mes por no tomar la delantera en la guerra, y dejar que los apalearan una y otra vez. Con el tiempo, Hermione se había convencido de que la única vía para vencer era tornarse en un ser despiadado como ellos, y Harry, con su corazón de oro, sencillamente no pudo pensar como el enemigo.

.

_Como a ella se le daba con tanta naturalidad…_

…_Tanta, que de pensarlo le daba escalofríos. _

.

Avanzó entre la espesura creyendo que nadie había notado su partida, pero pronto vio que estaba equivocada. Una figura imponente se cruzó en su camino de forma tan imprevista que casi se le salió el corazón del susto.

No alcanzó a evitar que el recién llegado la afirmara por el codo para detener todo avance. Tampoco lo hubiera intentado, después de todo, era él, su mano derecha, y también la izquierda.

–No vayas.

El aliento de Theodore chocó contra su frente. Su voz, dura e implacable, emitía esa orden de manera perentoria, pero Hermione al elevar la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos, notó que todo estaba teñido de una súplica solapada, casi imperceptible, casi subliminal.

.

_Desvió la vista avergonzada de tan solo imaginar cuánto lo había decepcionado con su decisión. _

.

–No puedo dejarlo a su suerte –respondió secamente como explicación.

–Ya lo hiciste.

Hermione sintió que Theodore había perforado su pecho con sus palabras, pero no tanto por haberlas emitido al viento, sino por lo malditamente verdaderas que eran. Cuando se fue de esa casa que los albergó por año y medio, abandonó al Harry "líder de la Orden", pero jamás se detuvo a pensar que también estaba renunciando al Harry que prácticamente era su hermano, una extremidad más de su cuerpo y de su alma.

_. _

_Y ahora, tantas cosas habían pasado entremedio, que le costaba recordar si la cicatriz de su frente estaba en el lado derecho o izquierdo. _

.

–Hermione –la llamó Theodore para atraer su atención–. No puedes irte. Eres su líder. Contigo han visto progresos, han experimentado el sabor de la victoria. Si te vas a buscarlo, los defraudarás, borrarás con el codo todo lo que has avanzado a punta de esfuerzo y planificación.

–Lo sé –contestó ella, liberando su brazo de un aleteo–, lo tengo claro y me duele como no puedes ni imaginarlo…

Su garganta se apretó. Sabía perfectamente que estaba dejando ir una importante chance de derrotar al régimen, justo cuando ya estaban logrando resultados y de a poco se estaban infiltrando en las líneas enemigas. Pero también sabía que no podría seguir liderando su facción con la frialdad necesaria sabiendo que Harry podía estar en graves problemas. Esta vez, ella tenía sus propias prioridades.

–Ahí viene un "pero", ¿no? –masculló Theodore, impaciente.

–Pero es Harry –prosiguió elevando su mentón para enfrentarlo con resolución–. Es lo único que tengo de mi vida pasada, donde aún existían recuerdos felices y no tenía las manos manchadas de sangre. Es prácticamente parte de mi. No puedo no ir por él. No podría estar tranquila de solo imaginar que podría caer en las manos del enemigo y…

–Tienes claro que es probable que esté muerto, ¿no?

Frío, cortante y al callo, así era el tono de Theodore Nott, quien no parecía dar pie atrás con su intención de disuadirla, a pesar de que sus tácticas estuvieran al borde de ser crueles e hirientes, como punzantes lanzas.

Hermione apretó los puños con tanta fiereza que sus uñas lastimaron las palmas de sus manos. No tenía rabia contra su interlocutor, no, no era eso. Tenía rabia contra el mundo completo, contra Voldemort y la tropa de sádicos que lo ayudaban. Contra Ron por bajar la guardia esa noche de Navidad. Y contra Harry, por su superioridad moral y no rebajarse al nivel de sus enemigos. Por empujarla con su inactividad a marcharse.

.

_En esos momentos, ella solo quería quemarlo todo. _

_Y si tenía que jugar sucio o violento, así sería. _

.

–Parkinson ya estaría pavoneándose por la prensa, lo sabes –aseguró en tono glacial–. Pero esa rata en silencio se ha mantenido. Tu padre, además, con lo macabro que es, no habría permitido guardarlo en secreto. Tendría su cabeza en exhibición, pudriéndose al aire libre.

Notó cómo él se tensaba y una pincelada de remordimiento pintaba ese extraño cuadro que era su cabeza en ese instante. Estaba tan estresada por la conversación que no se detuvo a meditar sus palabras ni a recordar que nadie mejor que Theodore sabía lo que era tener el cadáver de un ser querido en "exhibición".

.

_Tuvo el instinto de abrazarlo en una disculpa, pero el ambiente entre ambos estaba tan cargado que sus brazos ni piernas funcionaron. _

.

–Puede que haya muerto en el anonimato, en la confusión de la pelea –insistió él, aunque con menos fuerza que antes.

–De ser así –respondió Hermione con suavidad, con las cuerdas vocales tomadas de solo imaginarlo–, lo encontraré y le daré sepultura. Lo que no pude hacer con Ron.

Ella notó como la resignación se dibujaba en el rostro de su amigo, quien emitió una exhalación en señal de renuncia de hacerla entrar en razón. Lo vio retroceder para salir de su camino, y con el brazo izquierdo extendido le indicó que no intentaría detenerla esta vez. Ella esbozó una sonrisa triste y con un asentimiento de cabeza siguió su rumbo, no sin antes añadir una última instrucción.

–Te quedas a cargo.

–¿No les dirás nada? –la cuestionó a sus espaldas–. ¿Ni un adiós siquiera?

Ella negó sin voltearse.

–Me he vuelto pésima para las despedidas. Así que…

_Y se esfumó_.

Estaba segura que, si se giraba en ese momento, no sería capaz de darle la espalda otra vez, después de todo, era el único ser humano con el cual había logrado una conexión en mucho tiempo, además de ser alguien a quien le tenía absoluta confianza. Solo esperaba que él pudiera perdonarla y, si lograba sobrevivir a la búsqueda, le permitiese volver al grupo, aunque no fuese como líder.

Se apareció a un kilómetro de la ex-base de Seamus, maldiciendo el encantamiento que le impedía aparecerse más cerca. Suspiró al imaginar lo que vendría, pues las instrucciones eran claras. Si algún refugio se veía comprometido, la orden era evacuarlo por completo, deshabilitarlo sin dejar rastro. Probablemente, ya no habrían cuerpos que atestiguaran la batalla, ni planos que indicaran el nuevo paradero de los posibles sobrevivientes. Sin embargo, lo que ella buscaba era algo más fino, algo que le permitiría llegar a Harry.

Caminó casi trotando, rogando que aún no amaneciera mientras sostenía firmemente la varita entre sus dedos. Las calles a la redonda estaban desiertas, como si acabaran de ser bombardeadas, respirándose tragedia en cada esquina. Pero no le sorprendió. No le extrañaba que esas ratas hubieran arrasado con todo el barrio, con tal de darle un golpe a la Orden. Para esos desgraciados, no había vida inocente a la cual respetar, ya que todos eran medios para el fin de ese engendro al cual llamaban _Lord_. Solo esperaba que al menos un puñado de civiles hubieran podido escapar del desastre.

.

_Seiscientos metros de su objetivo. _

.

Sentía su corazón cabalgando, y no precisamente por el esfuerzo físico, sino por la angustia. Si era cierto el mensaje que interceptaron –ya que no habían podido comunicarse con Nymphadora para confirmar la información–, Seamus y prácticamente toda su célula habían caído. Dejó escapar un gemido al percatarse que ahí estaban tantos ex compañeros de Hogwarts que no quería ni repasar la lista de aquellas personas que no podría volver a ver en vida.

.

_Ya no trotaba, solo arrastraba los pies. _

_Hasta que sencillamente dejó de avanzar. _

.

Una lágrima impertinente y no presupuestada rodó por su mejilla, lo que le arrancó una risa irónica, ya que juraba que había perdido la capacidad de llorar. Se la limpió con la manga de su _sweater _y tomó un gran respiro para darse fuerzas y continuar, no obstante, justo cuando presupuestaba hacerlo, una mano varonil se posó sobre su hombro, sobresaltándola. Con agilidad, Hermione giró sobre sus tobillos y le aplicó una llave, abriendo los ojos de par en par al identificarlo.

–¡Mierda Theodore! ¿Quieres dejar de asustarme? ¿Acaso quieres provocarme un infarto?

Lo soltó con molestia mientras él se erguía con un mohín travieso en los labios, sobándose disimuladamente la muñeca. Hermione pasó los dedos furiosa por su cabello, desordenándolo, para luego posar las manos en sus caderas, en forma de jarra. No sabía qué le daba más rabia. El susto que le hizo pasar o que se dejara lastimar por ella.

–¿Qué haces acá? –le espetó, más en una recriminación que en una pregunta.

–Voy contigo.

.

_Así de simple, así de directo. _

.

Desde que eran amigos, Theodore era alguien que se caracterizaba por no andar con rodeos, ni perder el tiempo en sutilezas.

–No, Theodore. No necesito que me protejas.

Él frunció el ceño, aparentemente ofendido con su presunción.

–Lo sé, no soy tan idiota –le espetó–. Solo decidí acompañarte para que termines más rápido y vuelvas al lugar que te corresponde. A ganar esta puta guerra.

Ella intentó reprimir que sus comisuras se elevaran en una aleación de orgullo e incredulidad. _¿Tanta fe le tenía? _O mejor dicho,_ ¿Tanta fe les tenía a ambos como equipo? _Fijó su atención en las facciones de Theodore y se dio cuenta de inmediato que, en la realidad, no daría su brazo a torcer, a diferencia de lo que dejó que hiciera con su extremidad hace un rato atrás.

–¿Quién quedó al mando? –preguntó.

–Oliver –contestó él de inmediato–. Desperté al equipo, los reuní y les dije que estaríamos fuera un tiempo en una misión secreta para destruir a otra familia del régimen. No tenían porqué no creerme así que nos desearon buena suerte. Quedamos de comunicarnos con esto –explicó, tomando una cadena que llevaba al cuello, de la cual colgaba una placa–. Él tiene una igual. Arderá si están en peligro.

Hermione exhaló, frustrada consigo misma.

–No se me habría ocurrido mentir.

–Para eso me tienes a mí –le aseguró Theodore con suficiencia–. Y bien, ¿Cómo pretendes buscarlo? Ese refugio debe estar vacío de acuerdo a los protocolos. Con justas deben haber dejado un par de muebles.

–Un hechizo rastreador –explicó Hermione, jugando con la varita entre los dedos, perdida en sus recuerdos–. Después de que esos bastardos tomaron el poder, nos pusimos encantamientos rastreadores mutuamente. Solo debo encontrar un poco de su esencia y eso me guiará hasta él. Basta con que haya tocado una pared o el suelo con su piel y tendré una pista.

Su acompañante levantó ambas cejas, evidentemente sorprendido.

–Movida inteligente –reconoció –. Apuesto que fue tu idea.

–No le tienes cariño a Harry, ¿Cierto?

Theodore guardó las manos en los bolsillos y elevó la vista al cielo.

–Valoro mucho mi tiempo, y siguiéndolo a él, lo perdí de una forma espantosa. No me puedes culpar.

Una gota lo interrumpió, cayendo justo en la punta de su nariz, secándosela con la mano. Hermione parpadeó extrañada y también levantó la vista, recibiendo dos gotas en la frente. _"Maldición" _pensaron al mismo tiempo. Ambos se miraron en silencio y emprendieron una carrera a la ex - base de Seamus, sintiendo cómo en cuestión de segundos un chaparrón se les vino encima de sus cabezas.

Sin embargo, curiosamente, para Hermione correr bajo la lluvia no sólo le estaba resultando refrescante para el cuerpo sino también para su atribulado cerebro. _¿Hace cuánto que no sentía esa sensación de libertad? _Para ser sincera consigo misma, ni siquiera lo recordaba, y una porción de ella lamentaba que su destino no estuviera más lejos.

Entraron a la base y Hermione se dirigió de inmediato a la chimenea, agradeciendo que existieran un par de troncos ahí. Sin pensarlo dos veces, apuntó su varita en esa dirección.

–_Incendio_.

La llama no tardó en aparecer, iluminando su rostro en tonos rojizos. A continuación, al notar que estaba empapada, se quitó el _sweater_ por encima de la cabeza y comenzó a desabotonar su blusa de arriba abajo, deslizándola al piso, frente a un Theodore pasmado.

–¡¿Qué haces?! –escuchó qué él exclamaba, incómodo.

Sin dejar de mover sus dedos para quitarse la ropa, ella respondió con toda tranquilidad.

–No podemos darnos el lujo de enfermarnos ahora, Theo. Si aplicamos el encantamiento encima tal cual estamos, el agua efectivamente abandonará la ropa pero se impregnará la humedad en nuestro cuerpo. Y con la pesada lluvia que nos cayó, prefiero unos minutos de vergüenza a una neumonía. ¿Sabes? No tenemos derecho a enfermarnos, así que te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo –añadió, mientras se bajaba el pantalón.

Una vez en ropa interior, Hermione dejó sus prendas sobre una mesa abandonada y susurró.

–_Siccatum_.

Se giró para observar a Theodore, quien la miraba de vuelta con una expresión indescifrable, hasta que ella le levantó una ceja interrogante para hacerlo reaccionar. Él sacudió la cabeza y se giró, procediendo a desvestirse también.

Mientras él le daba la espalda, Hermione realizó una inspección visual a su propio cuerpo. Estaba delgada, pero aún no perdía la forma, algo que podía reconocer de los genes de su madre. Agradeció estar llevando un conjunto de algodón blanco, algo insípido, casi infantil, para que no fueran a existir malinterpretaciones entre ambos.

–_Siccatum_ –escuchó qué el murmuraba.

Sin presupuestarlo lanzó una mirada furtiva a su acompañante, que aún permanecía volteado. Sus ojos se deslizaron por sus omóplatos marcados y desde ahí bajaron hasta que sus mejillas se colorearon con sus hallazgos. Maldijo para sus adentros el desliz y posó su varita sobre la misma mesa, acercándose al fuego para calentarse las manos.

–¿Cuánto tiempo hay que esperar? –oyó qué él preguntaba, después de unos segundos.

–Con cinco minutos estará bien. Ahí la evaporación no debería afectarnos.

–Vale.

Se sumieron en un silencio incómodo, mirando el fuego, mientras cada uno lidiaba con sus propios pensamientos, y por qué no decirlo, con sus propios demonios. Hermione comenzó a frotarse los brazos al sentir la piel de gallina, aunque no estaba segura si era por frío o por algo más. A pesar de que había sido su idea, no quería volver a toparse con el cuerpo semidesnudo de Theodore, que le hacía recordar que desde la muerte de Ron, no había dejado que nadie la volviese a tocar. Pero al fin y al cabo, ella era humana, y en esas circunstancias, sentía que estaba cosquilleando entera.

Tal vez, si no fuese él, habría sucumbido a un encuentro casual, pero Theodore no era casual, además de ser en estos momentos lo único que tenía presente y seguro en su vida, por lo que no estaba dispuesta a cometer un error que pudiera estropear las cosas entre los dos. No estaba dispuesta a perderlo.

–Esto es rarísimo.

Hermione sintió la boca seca, pues él estaba verbalizando lo que ambos estaban percibiendo y, conociéndolo, no tendría asco en abordar el tema de frentón.

–Creo que nos ha tocado vivir cosas más raras en el último tiempo, Theodore –soltó, tratando de desviar el tema.

–No me refería a eso –explicó él con calma, estrujándole los nervios a Hermione al saber que la conversación se había tornado en inevitable–. Ha pasado más de año y medio desde que comenzó esta mierda, pero en este último mes, mientras hemos sido tu y yo tratando de…

Pero él no continuó, lo cual ella agradeció al principio, pero luego le preocupó. Theodore no era alguien que se arrepintiera ni dejara cosas a medias. Así que dejó transcurrir unos segundos antes de llamarlo.

–¿Theo? –esbozó, aún con la mirada dirigida al fuego.

.

_Pero la respuesta no vino de quien esperaba. _

.

–Buenos días, Granger.

.

_Se volteó a mirarlo con tanta rapidez que ni siquiera se molestó en cubrirse. _

_Solo una persona podía arrastrar su nombre así, y su suposición, lamentablemente, no era incorrecta_.

.

Afirmando a Theodore desde la espalda mientras le enterraba la varita en la sien, se encontraba aquel hombre de ojos grises, iguales a dos bloques de acero, esbozando una mueca divertida, mientras la luz, que comenzaba a colarse por la ventana a causa del amanecer, hacía su cabello más claro si se podía, en contraste a su clásico ropaje negro.

.

_Hermione barajó sus opciones._

_Y sólo llegó a una conclusión. _

_. _

–Buenos días, Malfoy –contestó, aparentando indiferencia.

_**. **_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/A: **¿Quiere actualización pronto? Recuerde que por cada review, se acerca la segunda parte…(inserte risa maquiavélica)


	5. Chapter 4 Paso en falso (parte 2)

_**Queridos lectores, **_

¡Hemos regresado con una nueva entrega! Espero la disfruten. Recuerden que esta historia va en paralelo a la trama de Cristy1994, "Encrucijada de Sangre", para que no olviden pasar por allá.

Por cierto, notamos que no se han pronunciado mucho en cada capítulo, lo cual igual nos desconcierta. Nos gustaría saber sus apreciaciones, así que si pueden, déjenos un comentario con su opinión, ya que es importante el feedback.

Un abrazo.

Mad.

* * *

**.**

**4\. Paso en falso (parte 2)**

.

Sentía el fuego crepitar a su costado, acompañado por el silbido de su propia respiración, que iba y venía con una extraña calma para las circunstancias en las que se encontraban. Reprimió sus deseos de taparse con los brazos, pues no quería demostrar perturbación. Eso era darle ventaja a su rival, un ser despiadado y mezquino, que se regocijaba desde la escuela con situaciones incómodas y dolorosas para el resto. Así que apretó los dientes y elevó el mentón con desprecio, sin dejar en ningún momento de observarlo fijamente a los ojos, transformando aquellos segundos de silencio en una improvisada guerra de miradas.

Sin embargo, no era su estado semidesnudo lo que en el fondo de sus entrañas le preocupaba. No. No era eso. Lo que la estaba turbando era la varita que Malfoy le enterraba en el cuello a Theodore, quien más que asustado con la amenaza, parecía extremadamente furioso por verse atrapado de forma tan fácil y estúpida.

Hermione analizó la situación con detalle y le pareció curioso que las manos del rubio inmovilizando a su compañero no parecían demostrar firmeza, aunque la madera se hundía en la carne de su amigo con tanta profundidad que parecía que el Mortífago quería hacerle un orificio en ella.

.

_Dejó escapar un suspiro de falso tedio y con las manos en las caderas pronunció. _

.

–No esperaba tener la desgracia de verte tan pronto… ¿Me extrañabas? –esbozó con ironía.

.

_Ella había movido la primera pieza del tablero. _

_Ahora tenía que estar atenta a cómo se desarrollaba la partida. _

_. _

–Podría decir algo similar, Granger –le respondió él con sorna, siguiéndole el pulso–. Era tan predecible que vendría por pistas, que casi da para pensar que me estás acosando y que Potter es una excusa para verme. Eso sí, lamento informarte que estoy comprometido, así que olvídame impura.

Ella enarcó una ceja incrédula. _¿Era broma? _Le costaba creer que ese sujeto fuera a contraer matrimonio, especialmente en los tiempos como los que corrían y particularmente considerando su falta de corazón para demostrar preocupación por cualquier ser vivo que no fuera él mismo. Pero eso poco le importaba la verdad. Fuera o no parte del juego, la vida personal de esa mierda de individuo le era totalmente indiferente.

–Descuida. Sobreviviré a la decepción –replicó.

Lo escuchó soltar una risa breve, aparentemente divertido con el intercambio rebosante de sarcasmo, lo que le indicó que el Mortífago estaba bajando la guardia.

.

_Bien. _

_Eso era justamente lo que necesitaba. _

.

Con la mayor discreción posible, deslizó su mirada hacia la mesa donde había dejado su ropa y su varita, moviendo los dedos suavemente para conjurar un _accio_, ya imaginando la sucesión de encantamientos y maldiciones que le lanzaría una vez armada. No obstante, poco pudo ocultar su decepción al notar que su varita ya no estaba ahí: había desaparecido.

–¿Estás buscando esto?

Hermione pudo apreciar cómo el Mortífago le indicaba con la nariz la varita que estaba utilizando, portando una sonrisa muy mal disimulada. Ella achicó los ojos para fijar la atención en el objeto y su mandíbula se desencajó unos milímetros al reparar que Draco Malfoy estaba amenazando a Theodore con nada más ni nada menos que su propia varita_. ¿En qué momento la había cogido? ¿Cómo no había advertido eso antes? _La aparente calma con la que se estaba representando a sí misma se estaba quebrando como una lámina de hielo a pleno sol.

–Hijo de… –masculló rabiosa.

–No, no. Qué bocaza. Mira que mi madre es una santa.

–Para soportarte, sin lugar a dudas que lo es.

La sonrisa de su adversario se amplió y ella se preguntó si realmente él disfrutaba de aquellas discusiones repletas de mordacidad. En la escuela, los insultos eran usuales, especialmente cuando se refería a su origen _muggle_ de manera despectiva y cruel. Sin embargo, en escaso tiempo ya habían tenido dos encuentros, y sus diálogos eran cada vez más sofisticados, al menos, todo lo que podía esperar de alguien de su calaña.

Quizás, como cazador no tenía mucha oportunidad de charlar con sus víctimas, o tal vez, éstas se encontraban demasiado atemorizadas como para poder responderle de igual a igual. Fuera cual fuera el caso, su capacidad de llevarle el ritmo le estaba comprando preciado tiempo hasta encontrar una salida, aunque ésta cada vez se veía más lejana.

.

_De pronto, sintió su mirada gris inspeccionarla de arriba abajo. _

_No con lujuria. _

_No con interés._

_Sino con un aire que le era imposible de descifrar en esos momentos. _

_. _

–Me sorprende tu falta de vergüenza, Granger –le dijo entonces, en un tono que podría considerarse recriminatorio–, pero lo que más me decepciona es tu descuido. Al entrar no revisaron el lugar para verificar que era seguro, y menos notaron que yo ya me encontraba aquí. Solo comenzaron a desvestirse como un par de críos hormonales, así que decidí intervenir antes de que me brindaran la follada más patética del siglo. La de los amantes viudos. ¿Qué diría tu padre, Theodore? –inquirió, enterrándole aún más la varita–. Te liberó de una lunática para que cayeras de segundón de una sangre sucia.

La sola mención de Luna llevó a Theodore a tratar de zafarse del agarre, pero Malfoy ya estaba preparado para esa eventualidad, después de todo, hasta sus reacciones había planificado. El bastardo había aprendido desde pequeño cuáles botones pulsar para descontrolar a sus adversarios, y para infortunio de Theodore, lo conocía demasiado bien. Así que para el rubio no fue demasiado difícil esquivar el cabezazo que su prisionero trató de encestarle hacia atrás, respondiendo el ataque incrustándole la rodilla al costado del cuerpo, en las costillas, con tanta potencia que era probable que se las hubiera fracturado. Hermione ahogó un grito y Theodore se encogió adolorido, terminando postrado en el suelo gracias a la patada que el Mortífago le dio en la parte posterior de las rodillas.

–Tranquilo, Nott –añadió mofándose, mientras se arreglaba su túnica oscura–. No querrás lastimar a tu jefa platónica. Además, es una descortesía que estés tratando de interrumpir nuestra conversación.

–¿Conversación? –inquirió el aludido, tosiendo un poco de sangre acumulada en los labios–. Yo solo escucho a un cabrón mal parido divagando.

–¿Qué les ha dado a ustedes con mi madre? –soltó Malfoy con cinismo–. En fin, puede ser que esté divagando, pero si tratas de noquearme otra vez, déjame informarte que la ballesta se disparará automáticamente.

–¿La ballesta? –repitió Theodore confundido.

Hermione parpadeó sin entender tampoco, hasta que notó cómo los orbes de Theodore se abrían de par en par, fijos en algo que estaba a sus espaldas. Con precaución volteó cuarenta y cinco grados el cuello para encontrarse por el rabillo del ojo con una ballesta apuntándole, lista para ensartarle una flecha.

"_Maldición_" resonó en su cabeza mientras tragaba espeso, tratando de no perturbar aún más su semblante, especialmente considerando que reconocía esa arma, pues pertenecía a la Orden. De seguro había quedado abandonada en esa casa, pues no se imaginaba de dónde podría haberla tomado ese engendro de ser humano.

.

_Un cazador amenazándola con una ballesta._

_Era tan poético que hasta podía reconocerle mérito al esfuerzo._

_._

–No sé –oyó que Malfoy continuaba, dirigiéndose a Theodore con sorna–. Yo que tú no me arriesgaría. No creo que ella sea tan rápida para esquivar la flecha… ¿O lo eres, Granger?

–Pruébame.

Escupió sus palabras con tanta fiereza y soberbia que ambos hombres parecieron sorprendidos. Pues ahí estaba ella, parada, con el mentón bien en alto, sin desviar la mirada a pesar de estar usando solo ropa interior, desafiando a su contrincante sin un gramo de temor y exudando audacia, sin importarle estar desarmada.

El sol que entraba por la ventana, cada vez más brillante, iluminaba su rostro dándole un aura especial que inspiraba respeto, lo que incluso el rubio tuvo que reconocer para sus adentros.

.

_Y lo hizo._

_._

–_Incarcerous_.

Las cuerdas fueron convocadas con una rapidez que no le permitió a Theodore resistirse, enrollándose como hábiles serpientes, rodeando sus extremidades y cuello, lastimándole el cuerpo a su paso debido a la fricción provocada entre el cáñamo y su piel. Lo apretaban lo suficiente como para herirlo y retenerlo, pero no en demasía, sin intención de matarlo. Hermione tuvo la intención de ir a socorrerlo, pero no alcanzó a concretar sus deseos pues escuchó la cuerda de la ballesta tensarse, indicándole que el más mínimo movimiento sería castigado.

.

_Odió, aún más si era posible, a ese Mortifago._

_Y se odió a sí misma, por dejar que todo esto ocurriera._

_._

Jugando con la varita de Hermione entre los dedos, Draco Malfoy comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ella, casi en cámara lenta, dejando atrás a su otra víctima, que rechinaba los dientes para reprimir los gritos que pujaban por salir de su garganta ante la laceración de su venas de Theodore se asomaban cada vez más en su sien, al punto que parecía que iban a estallar.

–Sí te atreves a tocarle tan sólo un cabello… –amenazó, en un hilo de voz, pero con una potencia que no dejaba lugar a dudas que su advertencia no era en vano.

.

_Sin embargo, Theodore estaba en absoluta desventaja. _

_Y tendría que esperar para _co_ncretar su amenaza_.

.

–_Silencio_.

De un movimiento de muñeca del rubio, las cuerdas abarcaron más territorio para cernirse alrededor de su rostro, tapando su boca para impedirle hablar, pero dejándole suficiente espacio como para que pudiera ver.

–No te recordaba tan parlanchín, Theodore –comentó el Mortífago, sin dejar de avanzar hacia su próxima víctima–. Callado te ves mejor.

Hermione lo vio aproximarse y luego rodearla, hasta posarse detrás de ella, bien pegado a su espalda, mientras la ballesta flotaba en sentido inverso, ahora lista para dispararle un flechazo por delante. Ella dejó de respirar de cólera pero decidió mantenerse inmóvil, hasta que él efectuara la siguiente movida en ese retorcido juego que estaban disputando. Para no mostrar reacción, fijó la atención en su amigo, que aún se encontraba sobre sus rodillas, maniatado y amordazado, devolviéndole la mirada ahora con aspecto descontrolado. En todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, nunca lo había visto así de preocupado y a la vez iracundo. Estaba segura que si las miradas pudieran matar, Malfoy ya estaría varios metros bajo tierra, cercano al infierno, donde pertenecía.

–Tranquilo, Theo. No me tocará porque le repugno –se vio en la necesidad de asegurarle–. Y si fuera a matarnos ya lo habría hecho, ¿no? así que el malnacido solo esta jugando… otra vez.

Escuchó al hombre reír entre dientes, mientras su aliento le pegaba en la nuca como una suave pero mortífera brisa. Su lentitud para obrar la estaba desesperando, pero pronto quedó de una pieza al sentir como el rubio le corría el cabello para apoyar el mentón en su hombro, dejando pegada la mejilla a su cuello. Lo inesperado del contacto le erizó la piel del nerviosismo, sin que pudiera evitarlo o controlarlo. Era segunda vez que la tocaba en menos de veinticuatro horas y Hermione solo podía pensar: _¿Qué mierda le pasaba a ese imbécil? _

–Mira que lista me saliste –le dijo él en un susurro grave –. Aunque si hubieras sido más lista hace un rato, no estarías en paños menores e indefensa.

–Todos tropezamos alguna vez –se defendió ella de inmediato, apretando las manos en puños.

–Yo no.

–Eso está por verse.

Lo sintió negar con la cabeza sin dejar de apoyarse contra su hombro. De refilón, solo podía distinguir su barbilla pálida, ya que sus cabellos rubios tapaban y escondían la expresión de sus ojos. No podía leer sus intenciones, y para más remate, ahora su respiración le chocaba contra la clavícula, generándose una incomodidad en ella del porte del mismísimo Hogwarts. Hermione tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no quitarlo de ahí, pues no quería morir con una flecha en el corazón sin antes vengar a Ron y poner a salvo a Harry.

–Míralo –retomó él la palabra, refiriéndose a Theodore, a la vez que posaba su varita en el muslo de la mujer–. Está hirviendo de rabia de sólo pensar que podría estar interesado en esta curva de aquí…

Hermione se petrificó al sentir la varita, su propia varita, sostenida por el Mortífago que tanto detestaba, deslizarse sobre su piel, desde su muslo derecho hasta su cadera, para luego navegar lentamente por el costado de su cintura. Arrugó la nariz inquieta. La punta de la madera estaba tibia. No le quemaba, pero claramente algún hechizo no verbal había efectuado ya que la temperatura no era normal.

–O en esta elevación de acá.

La varita siguió avanzando hacia arriba, cruzando por su estómago, trazando un camino hasta su seno izquierdo, el cual estaba escasamente protegido por el algodón del que estaba hecha su ropa interior.

–O este descenso.

Ahora la madera descendía otra vez desde la cima de su pecho hasta su clavícula, con una lentitud destinada a desarmarla psicológicamente, pero él no lo lograría. No señor. Llevaba tanto tiempo ansiando su objetivo de revancha, que Hermione se enfocó en ella, refugiándose en la ira para mantenerse incólume, pues a pesar de que en rigor él no la estaba tocando, era una invasión de su espacio personal tan malintencionada que se prometió que se la haría pagar con intereses.

.

_Sin embargo, cuando Malfoy detuvo el movimiento de la varita, ya no estaba tibia._

_La punta ardía, dejándole una marca roja con forma de punto._

.

– Cuando lo único que me llama la atención de ti, es esto.

El Mortífago se separó de ella y la rodeó para quedar frente a frente, mientras la ballesta volvía a su lugar original. Ahora él apuntaba la parte superior del rostro de su enemiga, efectuando un rectángulo en el aire a la altura de sus ojos castaños. Ella irguió la cabeza aún más en señal de desprecio y creyó ver en los labios de su rival una sonrisa ladeada que no supo cómo interpretar.

–Esa mirada altanera y desafiante, que no se va a pesar de que la estoy apuntando –sentenció él después de un alargado silencio–. Que no recula porque ya no tiene nada que perder. Eso te hace un animal interesante, Granger, a pesar de tu sangre putrefacta.

–No soy un animal –retrucó al instante ella, echando dagas por los ojos.

–Todos somos animales –aseguró en tono grave–. Incluso yo.

Hermione lo siguió con la vista mientras él se acercaba a la mesa en la que reposaba su ropa ya seca. Por un momento temió que fuera a incendiarla, pero para su sorpresa, él la levitó con un encantamiento y se la arrojó a la cara. Ella atajó sus prendas antes de que se fueran al suelo y lo miró confundida, a lo que él respondió con un ademán, indicándole que se vistiera de una buena vez.

–Si pretendes entregarme a ese reptil que tienes por amo… no iré sin pelear –prometió, mientras se colocaba cada pieza con movimientos secos y aireados.

–No, Granger, ya te dije, no tengo tiempo para ir por la plata cuando me encargaron el oro. Mi objetivo es Potter. Y asumo que el tuyo también.

–Asumes bien.

El rubio suspiró con falsificado dramatismo, peinando hacia atrás sus cabellos con los dedos. No obstante, las hebras doradas volvieron a caer sobre su frente amplia, en un caos que le daba un aspecto algo salvaje y peligroso.

–Para alguien que quebró la Orden para aniquilar al régimen, bien inconsistente saliste, Granger. Tu punto débil siempre serán tus amigos, ya que nunca serás lo suficientemente fría para ganar esta guerra, a menos que te quedes completa y absolutamente sola. Con tus acciones, solo estás dilatando un fin inevitable. ¿Verdad, Theodore?

Se giró en noventa grados para observarlo con sorna, mientras el aludido trataba de desembarazarse de las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban. Su mirada exudaba odio y Hermione estaba segura de que, de no estar restringido, habría matado a su ex compañero de Slytherin a puñetazos.

–Ah, se me olvidaba que hiciste un voto de silencio –añadió con una mueca cargada de maldad–. Me pregunto si podré escuchar tus gritos a través de las cuerdas si las aprieto lo suficiente.

.

_Él giro su muñeca nuevamente y las amarras de Theodore se estrecharon, impidiéndole respirar. _

.

–¡Déjalo! –rugió ella, adelantándose para socorrerlo.

Sin embargo, alcanzó a dar solo un paso antes de percibir la punta de la flecha enterrarse en su espalda, no lo suficiente para traspasar muy profundo en su carne, pero si lo necesario para hacerla soltar un hilillo de líquido rojo, que se impregnó en sus ropas recién recuperadas. A pesar del ataque, en realidad Hermione estaba más sorprendida de que no la hubiera arremetido con toda potencia, pero no había tiempo para pensar en ello. Reaccionó rápidamente, se quitó la flecha y se dirigió a su amigo, el cual yacía inconsciente en el piso. Las cuerdas ya no estaban constriñéndolo y descansaban sobre su cuerpo inerte. Destapó su cabeza de las amarras y colocó su índice en el cuello para comprobar su pulso. Por fortuna, él seguía respirando, aunque lo hacía a duras penas._ ¿No lo mató a propósito o simplemente falló? _

–¿Te das cuenta? –espetó el Mortifago ceñudo, con un aire sombrío–. Acabas de probar mi punto. No eres capaz de ganar. Este sujeto también es tu vulnerabilidad, y al igual que Potter, será tu perdición, aunque no sé si por los mismos motivos…

Ella bufó, repleta de indignación por su insinuación y extrañada por la conversación, sin entender ni una pizca de la conducta cambiante de su contrincante.

–Deja de hablar estupideces Malfoy –farfulló llena de resentimiento, incorporándose para enfrentarlo–. Más te vale que Theodore despierte a salvo, o me encargaré de amputarte ambas manos.

El hombre exhaló y negó con la cabeza, antes de replicar con hastío.

–Te recomiendo que desistas, o sino, seguirás encontrándote conmigo una y otra vez, hasta que me aburra de jugar contigo o me pilles en mal talante y decida asesinarte. A ti y a tu perro faldero.

Ella resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

–Quizás te ahorro la molestia si te elimino primero.

–Soñar es gratis.

–Alardear también.

Malfoy redujo las distancias, esta vez de frente, aún sosteniendo con firmeza la varita entre sus dedos. Tal como él esperaba, ella no retrocedió un centímetro, plantándole sin titubear. Con un rostro inexpresivo, dirigió la varita al costado de la cara de Hermione para correr su cabello ondulado y colocarlo detrás de la oreja, para luego , proceder a acercar sus labios hasta el lugar, susurrándole en tono de advertencia.

–Cazaré a Potter y luego iré por ti. Así que no me estorbes. Aprovecha de respirar unos instantes más hasta que sea tu turno.

–¿Preocupado por mi bienestar? –retrucó ella–. Si vas por Harry, vas por mí, _cariño_. Así que prepárate, porque para la próxima, no me encontrarás en bragas.

.

_Ella pensaba que con eso lo descolocaría. _

_No obstante, fue él quien obtuvo la última palabra. _

–Quién sabe… –esbozó desconcertándola, antes de marcharse ante la mirada incrédula de la mujer.

.

_**Continuará… **_


	6. 5 Humo y Espejos

**Holi.**

**Primero que todo, **disculpen la demora. En verdad lo siento.

**Segundo, **perdonen si me quedaron reviews sin responder, a veces la vida me pasa por encima. Pero juro que los leo todos y que los agradezco mucho.

**Y tercero, **espero disfruten este capítulo y no olviden pasar por "Encrucijada de Sangre", que está de pelos.

**Abrazos Cósmicos**

**Mad**

* * *

**.**

_**5\. Humo y Espejos**_

.

_Un pitido agudo comenzó a resonar en sus tímpanos. _

_No duró mucho, pero si marcó un quiebre entre una escena y otra. _

.

Malfoy se había marchado llevándose consigo su varita, inexplicablemente dejándolos con vida, pero humillados como nunca lo habían estado en sus respectivas putas existencias.

.

_Tal vez ese era su plan. _

_Tal vez ese era su juego._

_Un retorcido atrapa y suelta._

_._

Hermione tardó unos segundos en notar que aún tenía las manos empuñadas de cólera, la cual llegó tan pronto el desconcierto la abandonó. Trató de tranquilizar su cuerpo que temblaba al son de la ira y se puso de rodillas para retirar las amarras de la piel de Theodore, la cual estaba lacerada gracias al roce de las cuerdas. Una vez que logró liberarlo, gateó hasta la mesa ratona donde había dejado sus prendas y se colocó solo la blusa, agarrando entre sus dedos la ropa de Theodore y tomando prestada temporalmente su varita.

Gruñó. Era peligroso permanecer en ese lugar una vez detectados por un cazador como Malfoy, pero no había cómo moverse de ahí en el estado en que se encontraba su compañero. Así que, al compás de la varita, comenzó a recitar como mantras cada hechizo protector que su cerebro recordó, de manera de pasar la tarde ahí y quizás, también la noche.

Al terminar, levitó el cuerpo de Theodore para subirlo al segundo piso, rogando que hubiese una cama abandonada donde poder dejarlo, pero tuvo que conformarse con un colchón viejo que estaba en una esquina. Suspirando y con cuidado, dejó ahí a Theodore sobre su espalda y se dirigió a rastrear en los botiquines de madera a ver si encontraba algunos implementos para curarlo, pero éstos nada guardaban. Afortunadamente, recordaba que Hannah solía esconder ungüentos en todas las guaridas en caso de urgencia, y no se equivocó. Golpeando las cerámicas del baño logró dar con un sonido hueco, y en ese sitio, la gloria.

No solo había ungüentos de curación, sino también un par de frascos de poción multijugos que le podrían servir para más adelante. _"Bendita Hannah"_ pensó, aunque también se le oprimió el pecho al recordarla y saberla muerta. Pero no había tiempo de lamentarla. Podría llorar a sus muertos cuando todo acabara. Ahora tenía que mantenerse fría, aunque la humanidad de sus emociones se estuviese retorciendo de dolor y frustración.

Considerando la entidad de las heridas del cuerpo de Theodore, Hermione eligió la pasta naranja para curar quemaduras, además de una poción desinfectante y una infusión para adormecerlo, ya que eso iba a arder. Con cuidado, vertió un poco de esta última apretando las mejillas de Theodore para separar sus labios, y esperó un tiempo a que hiciera efecto antes de ponerse manos a la obra. Así que se sentó mientras tanto y observó sus piernas desnudas. Sabía perfectamente que su pantalón se encontraba en el primer piso, pero no tenía ganas de usarlo. Quería estar cómoda para todo el trabajo que se venía encima.

Cerró los ojos y exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones, tratando de repasar mentalmente los libros de medimagia que había leído y estudiado luego del inicio de la guerra. Afortunadamente creía que podía curar esas heridas sin dejar cicatriz, pero no quería obrar de forma descuidada con la salud de él, por lo que lo haría lento, sin apremio. Con una palmada sobre sus rodillas se animó a levantarse y procedió a voltear el cuerpo de su "paciente", comenzando a desinfectar cada rastro en primer lugar, para luego esparcir la pasta naranja y recitar un hechizo curativo. Eran tantas laceraciones que tratar que no supo cuántas horas tardó. Comenzó por su espalda, bajando por sus piernas, para luego girarlo y subir hasta sus pectorales, dejando su rostro para el final. Sentía como gotas de sudor corrían por su frente y optó por secarlas con la manga de su blusa, mientras él seguía en un profundo sueño, y la noche ya estaba acercándose con su manto de oscuridad.

Exhausta, caminó hasta el lavamanos para lavar su rostro, quedando unos instantes con sus codos apoyados al borde, mientras las manos descansaban bajo el agua que corría fría. _¿Se durmió? _Al menos creía que eso había ocurrido, pues la voz repentina de Theodore la sobresaltó.

–¿Te duele mucho? –dijo él.

Ella lo miró a través del espejo del baño y enarcó una ceja interrogante, ante lo cual, él sencillamente apuntó a su espalda, justo entremedio de sus omóplatos. Extrañada, se volteó para mirarse en el espejo y notó cómo su blusa estaba marcada por una mancha de sangre. _"Cierto" _pensó para sus adentros. Había olvidado la flecha que la había herido y, al parecer, había subestimado sus consecuencias.

–No deberías estar de pie –añadió.

–Tú tampoco –replicó ella, notando recién que él se había vestido… _¿en qué momento lo había hecho?_–. No arruines mis horas de trabajo. Quedó de relojería así que procura no hacer estupideces mientras se absorbe todo, aunque ya con ropa, algo arruinado debió quedar.

Theodore resopló y negó con la cabeza.

–Estoy bien, Hermione –aseguró–. Ya me cuidaste lo suficiente, ahora me toca a mí. Ve a sentarte para revisar esa herida.

Ella rodó los ojos y se dirigió al colchón, dejándose caer en una de las orillas de brazos cruzados.

–No tengo mirada de rayos X, mujer. Quítate la blusa –le pidió con un tono neutral.

Hermione se mordió el labio, indecisa, pero finalmente optó por hacerle caso, notando que, al quitársela, el lugar le dolía más de lo que había reparado. Parte de la sangre se había secado, pegando la tela de su ropa a la herida, pero también había sangre nueva, lo cual no se lo esperaba.

–Sigue sangrando como una llave mal cerrada –le informó él luego de examinarla en silencio–. No es mucho lo que sale, pero de todas formas tendré que cauterizarla para que pare. Dolerá un poco eso sí.

–De acuerdo, hazlo.

–Tú me dices cuando estés lista.

–Lo estoy.

Notó cómo levantaba uno de los frascos que ella había utilizado para desinfectar, para esparcirlo en el lugar antes de proceder. Una vez limpia la herida, lo sintió titubear, así como sintió su respiración sobre la piel.

–Lo siento –escuchó que le susurraba–. _Cicatrix._

Fue rápido, no más de cinco segundos, pero sus dientes se apretaron de tal forma que pensó que los quebraría en un momento. No gritó, aunque ganas no le faltaron.

–Lo siento –repitió él al terminar.

–No te preocupes, no fue para tanto –mintió, colocándose la blusa nuevamente.

–No me refería a eso.

Hermione terminó de abotonarse la prenda y se giró para mirarlo a los ojos. Podía leerlo con tanta perfección que era como mirarse al espejo.

–También es mi culpa –esbozó–. A los dos nos pilló con la guardia baja. Pero ya pasó así que prefiero no hablar sobre ese malnacido, es mejor no darle más importancia. No quiero que tenga otra mansión, pero esta vez, en nuestras cabezas.

Theodore sonrió con cansancio y bajó su cabeza.

–De todas formas, me vengaré Hermione. Me vengaré por todo –aseguró él, y ella se dio cuenta que no estaba hablando por hablar.

.

_Era una promesa, que se cumpliría con él tiempo. _

.

–Ponte a la fila. A ese hurón albino se la tengo jurada.

Theodore la miró de una manera cómplice pero fugaz. A pesar de haber dormido varias horas, se notaba que él aún se encontraba apaleado.

–Será mejor que descanses –comentó Hermione enseguida–, ya está anocheciendo. Lancé encantamientos protectores así que nadie debería acercarse. Hay que reponerse para seguir, así que usa el colchón. Tú lo pasaste peor por lejos.

Pero él movió la cabeza con determinación.

–Ni hablar. O la usas tú o la usamos ambos. No te dejaré dormir en el suelo.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida y luego incómoda. Miró el colchón a su lado y luego a su compañero, para volver su atención a lo primero.

–Somos adultos –puntualizó Theodore al ver su consternación–. No hay problema. Podemos compartir un colchón roñoso.

–Claro –respondió ella por inercia.

Antes de proceder, Hermione bajó a buscar su pantalón para colocárselo y volvió, acostándose sin mediar otra palabra, siendo consciente por primera vez de lo exhausta que se encontraba. Por su parte, él se recostó también, para quedar mirándola de frente.

Ella, que sabía que no era recomendable quedar de espaldas para que cicatrizara bien su herida, se mantuvo en la misma posición y cerró los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, la tarea no sería sencilla, ya que el frío había empezado a correr por su cuerpo, haciendo que frotara sus propios brazos para darse calor.

.

_De pronto, una mano se coló en la parte baja de su espalda y la empujó hacia adelante, dejándola cobijada contra el pecho de su amigo_.

.

Una tibieza reconfortante de inmediato se extendió por sus extremidades, pero también hizo lo suyo la inquietud ante la situación. No podía mezclar trabajo, amistad y placer, por mucho que su subconsciente gritara por dejar que un desliz la borrara del mundo un momento.

–Somos adultos y tienes frío –soltó él como toda explicación frente a sus acciones.

.

_Y ella no respondió, pues tampoco quiso resistirse demasiado._

.

Dormir abrazada de alguien era una sensación que hacía siglos no experimentaba, y la verdad de las cosas, extrañaba sentirse acompañada.

Pronto, Morfeo hizo de las suyas y la arrastró a un sueño profundo, uno que no pudo recordar a la mañana siguiente, cuando ambos despertaron con las piernas entrelazadas con naturalidad. Inquieta por esa íntima y peligrosa proximidad, Hermione se desembarazó silenciosamente y se fue a lavar la cara, para luego recoger todo lo que le pudiera servir de ese lugar, antes de pronunciar el hechizo que idealmente la llevaría hasta su amigo.

–_Inveniet._

Theodore, que la miraba desde el colchón, no pudo advertir el hilo que comenzó a flotar desde su varita, pues sólo podía verlo quien pronunciaba el hechizo. Era un hilo flojo, que en teoría se tensaría cada vez más a medida que se fueran acercando. Sin embargo, el sólo hecho de que el hilo apareciera, era un avance importante: quería decir que Harry estaba vivo, y eso llenó sus ojos de esperanza.

–Vamos _–_dijo entonces Hermione_–_. Tengo nuestra pista.

.

* * *

.

El encantamiento era cada vez más potente, y tiraba de la nueva varita de Hermione, una que había conseguido en el mercado negro gracias a un traficante mestizo. Estaba exultante, pues el hilo parecía obrar como un magneto acercándose a un lejano pedazo de metal con decisión, por lo que sus expectativas subían como espuma a medida que notaba como la iba guiando firme a su objetivo.

Llevaban dos días siguiendo la pista, tomando distintas apariencias conforme avanzaban para ocultar su identidad, y ante la inminencia del encuentro con su amigo, el corazón de ella parecía que iba a explotar de la ansiedad. Harry estaba vivo, no podía estar más segura de ello, pero dónde y en qué condiciones era la interrogante que esperaba pronto resolver.

El sol ya se había puesto y transitaban en silencio por una colina cercada por altos robles, los que se mecían gracias a una suave brisa que corría de costado. La tranquilidad en la subida los hizo olvidar un momento las circunstancias de su "paseo", sin embargo, al llegar a la cima, sintieron la sangre helada. La calle estaba repleta de magos y brujas desfilando en costosas tenidas de gala, por lo que rápidamente retrocedieron y se agazaparon para resguardarse de la multitud.

–¿Dónde diablos estamos? –susurró Hermione quien, a pesar de portar otra identidad, no bajaba la guardia.

Theodore, que ahora lucía cabellos negros de tono azabache gracias a la última suplantación, registró el sitio con la mirada desde su escondite, sintiendo como los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaban al identificarlo.

–Esa es la mansión Greengrass –declaró con un dejo de frustración–. Al parecer hay un evento, así que estará plagado de Mortífagos. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Con la intención de retroceder y devolver sus pasos por la colina cuesta abajo, él movió su pie izquierdo y alcanzó a girar la mitad de su cuerpo, siendo detenido por Hermione quien lo sostuvo por el hombro con firmeza.

–No –declaró decidida–. Si Harry está allá adentro, hay que ir por él. Puede estar en peligro, Theo. No caminamos todo esto para retirarnos ahora.

–¿Y cómo pretendes entrar? –masculló él, algo exasperado–. ¿Por la puerta?

–Exactamente –respondió ella para su sorpresa–. _Confundus._

Theodore miró sorprendido como Hermione conjuraba por encima de su hombro el encantamiento contra un invitado que se acercaba a la mansión, repitiendo la operación con su acompañante. Los destinatarios del hechizo se estremecieron y se miraron entre sí, desviándose de su destino para enfilar hacia el bosque en movimientos ligeramente aturdidos.

Tan pronto pusieron un pie fuera de la calle otro encantamiento chocó contra sus cabezas, haciéndolos caer de bruces. Un _Desmanius _ejecutado por ella que no dejó lugar a dudas respecto a sus intenciones. Apremiado, pero también resignado, Theodore tomó al hombre por debajo de los brazos y lo arrastró al interior del bosque, cuestión que también hizo Hermione con su presa. Una vez lo suficientemente lejos, fue él quien esta vez actuó.

–_Petrificus totalus. _

Ambos los miraron desde arriba para familiarizarse con sus nuevas identidades, y Hermione se agachó para extraerle un mechón a cada uno.

–¿Los conoces? –le preguntó ella mientras arrancaba los cabellos suficientes para la poción, sin ninguna delicadeza por los agraviados.

Theodore asintió absorto.

–Helene y Thierry Zabini –informó con una mueca disconforme–. Son primos de Blaise.

Hermione arrugó el ceño recordando parte de las atrocidades que había cometido esa serpiente luego de dejar Hogwarts, y Theodore pudo oler sus pensamientos, por lo que se apresuró a agregar.

–No, Hermione. No son asesinos. Déjalos ahí.

Ella no parecía muy convencida, pero le hizo caso, incorporándose y colocando cuidadosamente una muestra de cada uno en las botellitas. Maldijo para sus adentros, pues solo quedaban estas últimas dos. Le entregó su frasco a Theodore y se bebió el propio de un solo trago, arrugando un poco la nariz con el sabor amargo de la poción. Helene Zabini sabía a tristeza y a frustración.

–Esto debería alcanzar para tres horas –comentó para sí misma–. _Commutationem__. _

El hechizo salió como una luz plateada de su varita y se envolvió en el cuerpo de Helene Zabini, para luego flotar hasta Hermione y repetir la operación. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las prendas de ambas estaban intercambiadas. Ahora Hermione portaba un ajustado vestido rojo con la espalda cubierta por un largo cierre, pero con un escote demasiado pronunciado, que lucía sin pudor las curvas de su nuevo cuerpo, mientras que la morena tenía sus antiguos ropajes, ajados y sucios por el rastreo. Se recogió el cabello tratando de imitar el peinado de ella y le quitó los accesorios para ser una réplica fiel, ante la mirada recelosa de su acompañante.

–¿Estás segura?

La voz de Theodore era grave y no podía culparlo. Literalmente iban a entrar en la mayor congregación de Mortifagos de la historia, pero ella estaba apostando que por eso mismo nadie se esperaría una maniobra como aquella. Era una partida osada, pero a esas alturas, ella estaba dispuesta a jugarla con tal de salvar a su amigo de toda la vida.

–Nunca podría estar segura en estas circunstancias –confesó con sinceridad–, pero debo hacerlo. No es necesario que vayas conmigo. Puedes esperarme acá.

El ceño de él se frunció, ofendido.

–Nunca te dejaría sola en una situación así –le señaló, destapando su botella para bebérsela de una sentada–. Me agravia incluso que lo sugieras.

Sin dejarla replicar, Theodore ejecutó el encantamiento _C__ommutationen_y, en menos de un minuto, no solo lucía, sino que vestía como Thierry Zabini_. _En silencio y con el estómago apretujado, ella se colgó de su brazo y comenzaron a caminar hacia la mansión que se alzaba al frente, uniéndose a uno de los grupos que avanzaba a la entrada. Ahora que estaba en movimiento, notó lo incómodamente altos que eran los zapatos de la mujer, y lo pesados que eran los zarcillos que colgaban de sus orejas. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a otra cosa que ropajes cómodos y zapatillas, por lo que rogaba no ser tan evidente, pues caminaba en tacos como cervatillo recién nacido.

Miró de reojo como Theodore, ahora de piel oscura, pelo rizado y ojos verdes, avanzaba con el mentón en alto, interpretando a la perfección a Thierry Zabini, tanto que daba escalofríos. Aunque claro, él tenía la ventaja de conocer a estas personas y saber manejarse en ambientes sangre pura como aquel. Estaba acostumbrado a esa toxicidad probablemente desde crío. No lo envidiaba.

Una vez pasada la reja, Hermione casi dejó caer su mandíbula al piso. El sendero iluminado por velas flotantes llevaba a rodear la mansión, que se presentaba con toda majestuosidad en su arquitectura barroca y simétrica, decorado con cornisas finamente diseñadas. Al centro del edificio, se podía apreciar una cúpula de cristal, que parecía cumplir las veces de tragaluz. Su innata curiosidad por conocer lamentaba que el evento no se desarrollara adentro de tan magnifica construcción, no obstante, su decepción duró poco, ya que pronto llegaron a los jardines posteriores, que complementaban a la perfección el entorno.

Por un instante, Hermione olvidó que estaba rodeada de asesinos y se encandiló con la forma en que todo se dispuso para la ocasión. Si bien no habían techado el jardín, una lámpara de lágrimas se elevaba por sobre sus cabezas, dando una suave iluminación gracias a la combinación que hacía este objeto con la luna, todo acompañado por sutiles guirnaldas de luces que emulaban astros para reforzar al cielo estrellado.

.

_Pero el hechizo del lugar pronto de desapareció. _

_Theodore apretó su mano para llamarla a tierra y el regreso fue duro. _

.

Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y a reconocer a distintos personajes. Algunos Mortifagos, otros asesinos de escritorio. Gente de todos los poderes se encontraba allí: política, "justicia" y grandes billeteras confluidas en un solo lugar. Por un momento, a Hermione ya no le pareció tan buen plan infiltrarse en un lugar como ese, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

Las bandejas pasaban de un lado a otro con los más exquisitos manjares, y la rabia se hizo de la mujer al recordar cuánta gente estaba muriéndose de hambre a causa de la guerra civil, mientras estos malnacidos se llenaban la boca de comida. Dentro de los meseros, pudo identificar a algunos mestizos que se unieron al régimen por conveniencia, incluyendo a algunos compañeros de Hogwarts a los que alguna vez les tuvo aprecio.

–Miren a quien tenemos aquí –escuchó que alguien le dirigía la palabra a sus espaldas–. Apareciéndote al compromiso a pesar de que no tenías empacho en follarte al futuro novio cada vez que podías.

Hermione se giró atónita para clavar la mirada en el hombre delgado y de facciones duras que la enfrentaba. Él recién llegado encendía un cigarrillo con una sonrisa socarrona mientras la miraba de vuelta esperando su reacción. Su aliento gritaba exceso de alcohol y el olor de la mezcla hizo que frunciera la nariz de desagrado.

–No juzgo, ¿eh? –agregó, dándole una calada y soltando el humo controladamente–. Me encanta tu descaro, Helene. Apuesto a que viniste a un polvo de despedida, cualquiera lo haría en tu lugar.

Ella trataba de no lucir tan confundida, aunque era difícil, dado que los comentarios la tomaban totalmente desprevenida, además de irritarla en demasía a pesar de no conocer ni a Helene ni a ese supuesto novio infiel. Afortunadamente, Theodore sabía tratar a ese tipo de personajes, así que intervino para no darle más anchas al sujeto.

–Vírate Pete. Ve a molestar a otro sitio –soltó con tranquilidad.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y pasó de ellos, no sin antes acercarse a Hermione de una manera descarada para musitarle en la oreja.

–Si necesitan una coartada para follar, me avisan, ¿vale? Siempre he disfrutado complotar contra esa santurrona pontificadora.

Hermione se preguntó si con la "santurrona pontificadora" se refería a la futura novia, pero no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto. Algo dentro de ella se alivió al darse cuenta que esto no era más que un compromiso, por lo que todos debían andar con la guardia baja al no tratarse de un evento oficial sino una instancia de "celebración".

–¿Quién es ese reverendo imbécil? –le preguntó a Theodore hosca, una vez que el indeseable se había alejado lo suficiente.

Theodore se dio un pequeño masaje en las sienes antes de responder.

–Pete Parkinson. Un imbécil efectivamente. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te indica el encantamiento? ¿Está Potter acá? No tenemos mucho tiempo. Estamos contra reloj.

Ella notó que a pesar de que él tenía desplante en estos ambientes, le desagradaba de sobremanera volver a ellos. Probablemente, cuando ocurrió lo de Luna nadie estuvo ahí para apoyarlo, por lo que era esperable que no guardase ninguna clase de afecto con alguien de por allí. Hermione metió la mano en su escote y tomó la varita que ahí había escondido, murmurando lo más bajito posible.

–_Inveniet._

El hilo ya no se veía flotando, sino tirante, apuntando con claridad a un hombre de cabellos castaños que estaba apostado al lado de una mesa, con una expresión de aburrimiento y desagrado que dejaba entrever que no quería estar allí.

–¿Quién es él? –preguntó, apuntando al sitio con un ademán–. Él que está al lado de Pansy Parkinson.

Theodore afinó la vista y luego respondió.

–Liam, su primo.

–Está lleno de primos por acá.

–Cientos de años de endogamia, querida. Todos son parientes entre sí, de algún modo u otro.

Hermione dejó escapar una suave risa y volvió su atención al hombre, que ahora sacaba de su traje una petaca para beber un sorbo. _¿Sería alcohol? _No le parecía claro, ya que ese sujeto no tenía ni pizca de borracho.

–Por algún motivo, el rastro me guía a él –le comentó ansiosa–. ¿Será posible que Harry esté infiltrado utilizando su apariencia?

–No creo… Herm... ¡¿Helene?!

.

_Pero ya era tarde. _

.

Sin esperar respuesta, ella fijó rumbo hacia su objetivo, percibiendo como sus palpitaciones se aceleraban a medida que se aproximaba. _¿Sería él? ¿Harry habría logrado sobrevivir escondiéndose en el lugar menos pensado? ¿En las narices de sus más férreos enemigos? _Caminaba como caballo de feria sin quitarle la vista de encima, avanzando entre la multitud sin otro propósito que comprobar su teoría, por lo que no se percató, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, que su ex compañera se proponía interceptarla para evitar que llegara a destino.

–¿Se te perdió algo?

Su tono tan hastiado como soberbio era inconfundible, pues tenía ese dejo viperino tan particular con solo enunciar cuatro palabras. Pansy Parkinson se le cruzaba justamente en esos momentos, después de años de no haberla visto ni en pintura. _"Maldita sea" _pensó, tratando de aparentar normalidad.

En un rápido escaneo visual, Hermione notó que estaba más delgada de lo que recordaba, y también más pálida, destacando aún más sus claros ojos y sus facciones simétricas. Llevaba un vestido negro ajustado, rebajado en los hombros para destacar unos enormes aretes de esmeraldas, que parecían serpientes de medusa.

Hermione fingió una sonrisa, asumiendo que se Helene Zabini se llevaba bien con ella, pues no podía cometer errores. Si bien, en el colegio alguna vez la describió como más tonta que un trol con conmoción cerebral, en realidad nunca la creyó estúpida, no por nada, también era prefecta en Hogwarts. Es más, si algo caracterizaba a la mujer que tenía al frente era su astucia para ver más allá de lo aparente, por lo que tenía que seguir sus pasos como si estuviera pisando huevos.

.

_Sin embargo, parece que se demoró más de lo presupuestado en reaccionar, pues fue su interlocutora quien retomó la palabra._

_._

– Piérdete, Helene. Liam es mi acompañante por esta noche.

.

_Corrección. No se llevaban bien. _

_¿Cómo se comportaría una Slytherin en una situación así?_

_._

–Es tu primo, cariño, puedes prescindir de él un tiempo –replicó, sintiendo una extraña satisfacción por el sarcasmo de su tono–. ¿Bailamos una pieza, Liam? Te veo muy soporífero por acá. Debe ser que la compañía no es la adecuada.

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego fabricó una mueca de incomodidad frente a su invitación, mirando de forma suplicante a Parkinson, quien solo se cruzó de brazos esperando su respuesta. _¿Acaso todos se llevaban mal con esta Zabini? ¿O sería que se trataba de Harry, que no quería ser descubierto? _Las dudas la corroían por dentro.

–Lo siento. No me apetece. No estoy aburrido, solo estoy exhausto –contestó él finalmente, evitando el contacto visual.

.

_Hermione quiso insistirle._

_Pero una voz ajena lo evitó._

_Un mago mayor, que traía un puro entre los dientes, que hacía juego con un sombrero bowler que enmarcaba su regordeta cara._

_._

–¡Claro que está exhausto, mi campeón! –exclamó, dándole unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda–. Después de darle su merecido a esos mugrientos _muggles, _el muchacho merece descansar, ¿no?

.

_Hermione sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo._

.

–¿Golpeaste a _muggles? –_esbozaron sus cuerdas vocales en un hilo atónito, sin poder reprimirlas.

–Algo así –respondió él, incómodo otra vez.

El señor de facciones redondas se quitó el puro de la comisura y chasqueó la lengua, pasando ahora a darle palmaditas en el hombro izquierdo.

–No seas modesto, hijo mío, que eso no nos queda ni nos creen. Torturar no es un arte sencillo, no es para cualquiera. Se requiere precisión, paciencia y conocimiento de anatomía humana. Además, hay que manejar bien las técnicas para que no se mueran antes de cumplir el objetivo. ¿Cuánto resistió esa pareja? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? Esos _muggles _fueron duros de roer. Pete y tú podrían ser la mano derecha e izquierda del señor Oscuro si se lo propusieran, y bueno, si Pete no estuviera más preocupado de su satisfacción personal que en la causa. Si míralo, ya está tratando de levantar a la pobre Astoria…

.

_Hermione no escuchó más. _

_Las palabras de ese ser deleznable poco a poco comenzaron a apagarse dando paso a sus emociones. _

_._

Regresó su mirada a _"Liam"_, a quien tomó por escasos minutos por _"Harry" _y supo que tenía que estar mal el hechizo. No era posible que Harry hubiera cometido tal barbaridad, no se imaginaba un mundo en el que Harry podría haber torturado por una o dos horas a una pareja de _muggles, _aunque hubiera sido con el objeto de pasar desapercibido. No. Sencillamente no era él, y tal vez el hechizo lo señalaba como él porque quizás Liam habría estado en algún momento con Harry. Quizás él participó del asedio a dicha casa de la Orden.

.

_O quizás, Liam lo había matado. _

_Y la sangre de Harry aún no se lavaba bien de sus manos._

_._

Hermione logró contener una arcada, pues las ganas de vomitar frente a la idea eran sobrenaturales.

–Si me disculpan, debo retirarme –señaló escueta, notando por el rabillo del ojo como Pansy seguía observándola con desconfianza mientras se marchaba.

Todo le daba vueltas. La idea de que Harry se sumara a la lista de fatalidades no era algo que tuviera realmente previsto, y tampoco podía estar segura de que fuera así, dado que el encantamiento había fallado estrepitosamente. La incerteza, la inseguridad, la ansiedad la estaba socavando por dentro, como ácido sulfúrico en sus entrañas. Tropezó con un par de invitados, hasta que un par de brazos la sostuvieron, evitándole una caída.

–¿Estás bien? Te ves muy descompuesta.

.

_Gracias a Merlín era Theo, que había llegado justo en el momento preciso. _

_Como siempre. _

.

–Él… él no es Harry –aseguró con la garganta apretada–. Ese hijo de puta no es él –añadió, con lágrimas de impotencia contenidas, que se resistía a derramar–. Harry nunca torturaría ni mataría inocentes como ese desgraciado. Algo debió salir mal con el encantamiento, no entiendo qué pasó, pero no tengo pista alguna. No sé ni siquiera si está vivo. No sé nada.

Hermione miró a su acompañante y percibió como él resistía las ganas de abrazarla, pues sería raro en un ambiente como aquél y quedarían en clara evidencia. Sin embargo, a través de sus ojos ella percibió su comprensión y apoyo irrestricto, como una promesa silenciosa de que, sin importar los resultados o su decisión, él permanecería siempre a su lado. Esa certeza la devolvió a sus cabales, y arreglando falsas arrugas de su vestido, elevó el mentón para interpretar el papel asignado, lista para ejecutar su salida.

–Vámonos de aquí o no respondo. Todo lo que me rodea me da asco.

Theodore asintió sin darle dos vueltas, pues él también estaba desesperado por irse de allí, tan pronto entró.

No obstante, como una mala broma del destino, justo en ese momento todo se paralizó. Alguien había usado un encantamiento amplificador para hablarle al público, por lo que todos se quedaron estáticos mirando al escenario que hasta entonces solo tenía una banda musical. Ahora, un hombre mayor se encontraba dispuesto a dirigirse al público, por lo que a los infiltrados no les quedó otra que hacer lo mismo.

–¡Sean bienvenidos al acontecimiento del año! –dijo el mago–. Nuestras familias esperan que lo estén pasando muy bien. Solo quería interrumpirlos para dar un brindis por los comprometidos, quienes los próximos meses estarán uniendo nuestros puros apellidos en sagrado matrimonio y en los más sagrados negocios –resaltó, y todos los presentes emitieron una risa cómplice–. Hija, futuro hijo, esto es por ustedes ¡Salud!

–¡Salud! ¡Salud!

Las voces de los presentes repitieron en coro sus parabienes para los novios, que habían subido al escenario para ser felicitados por el anfitrión.

.

_Fue en ese instante cuando Hermione sintió por segunda vez que su alma se escapaba de su cuerpo. Dejándola con la sensación de haber sido besada por un dementor. _

_._

Ahí, frente a ellos, de túnica formal se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que el mal nacido de Draco Malfoy, acompañado por quien creía recordar como Daphne Greengrass que, si bien sonreía, parecía lamentarse a través de la mirada. No estaba segura de que la sorprendía más. Que el desgraciado efectivamente no le había mentido hace unos días atrás o que, en el marco de una guerra sangrienta, más sangrienta que cualquiera, los mortifagos aún estuvieran preocupados de concertar matrimonios por negocios.

–Ahora, ¡A bailar! –dijo el anciano, y la orquesta volvió a tocar, esta vez algo más parecido a un vals.

.

_Un vals que sonaba particularmente macabro en sus tímpanos._

_Como el preludio de una desgracia. _

_._

La gente comenzó a deslizarse a su alrededor al son de las notas, y Hermione supo que era su campana de salida. Un ahora o nunca.

Tomó del brazo a Theodore para escabullirse de allí, pero de la nada apareció la hermana menor de la futura novia que, con una resolución aplastante y sin aceptar un no como respuesta, se lo llevó con ella para bailar una pieza. Hermione maldijo por dentro, pues habían elegido los peores disfraces de la vida. Al parecer, tanto Thierry como Helene Zabini tenían sus historias…

.

… _O tal vez, todos esos sangre pura la tenían._

_._

–No esperaba verte aquí. Como siempre, me sorprendes.

Le había hablado contra su oído, desde la espalda. Su aliento frío y cruel anunciaba su apellido sin necesidad de verlo, y por eso mismo, sintió que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho. Estaba sola, en territorio enemigo, con su rival detrás de ella, mientras ella estaba escondida bajo la apariencia de… _¡Mierda! _Exclamó para sus adentros, recordando las palabras de ese bastardo llamado Pete.

.

"_Apareciéndote al compromiso a pesar de que no tenías empacho en follarte al futuro novio cada vez que podías…"_

.

"_Deux ex machina"_ pensó Hermione, pues le parecía inconcebible el derrotero que habían tomado los hechos. Parecía falso, demasiada coincidencia, demasiada casualidad, casi impuesto por un guionista que solo quería hacerla sufrir para mantener el interés del espectador. Pero no. No era así. Era su estúpida realidad. Y no tenía ni puta idea como iba a salir viva de esa situación. _¿Cómo debía comportarse? ¿Con despecho? ¿Dolida? ¿Cómo amante resentida? _O tal vez, la mejor opción sería ignorarlo, hacerle la ley del hielo.

.

_Y eso intentó cuando simplemente, elevó la barbilla para marcharse sin mirarlo. _

_Pero los movimientos del rubio fueron más ágiles._

_. _

–No tan rápido –siseó, tomándola por la muñeca para girarla y enfrentarla–. ¿Te cuento algo? –añadió, mientras comenzaba a guiarla para unirse a las parejas danzantes –. No me hace nada feliz tener que paralizar mi cacería por un evento_ socialité_ aunque sea en mi honor. Pero ya te imaginas cómo es esto, hay que complacer a los futuros suegros. ¿No es agotadora toda esta pompa y circunstancia? Es un despropósito, considerando cómo está la situación allá afuera.

–Todo esto es repulsivo –soltó ella sin tapujos y sin mirarlo, concentrada en ojear su entorno, tratando de buscar a Theodore entre las parejas–. Muy repulsivo.

–Lo es –le susurró él contra la oreja, en una cercanía que casi podía verse como una desfachatez para alguien públicamente comprometido–. Y puede serlo aún más.

.

_No. _

_No iba a tolerar que se comportara de esa forma. _

.

Si bien, no estaba con su propia apariencia, asumía que Helene Zabini tenía algo de dignidad todavía. Detuvo sus pasos y de un manotazo se soltó de él, a lo que él sencillamente respondió esbozando una sonrisa ladeada. Ahora que se percataba, era una fotocopia del Malfoy que conocía en la escuela, ya que por la formalidad, llevaba el pelo engominado hacia atrás, dejando libre su frente, alejado de su impronta de cazador.

.

_Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron cortados cuando él volvió a la carga. _

_._

–¿Te duele?

Era una pregunta sencilla, pero le costó entenderla. _¿Se referiría al compromiso? _Probablemente, pues considerando que Helene fue su amante, era esperable que donde fuego hubo, cenizas quedaran. No obstante, ahora ella era Helene, y no iba a actuar como una mujer desesperada frente a alguien a quien solo quería atizar a golpes en venganza.

–Que te comprometas o no es un tema tuyo –espetó ceñuda–. Lo nuestro es asunto superado, Malfoy –agregó con desdén, cruzándose de brazos.

–No me refiero a eso –puntualizó él, ampliando su sonrisa–. Te preguntaba si te dolía la herida que tienes en la espalda.

Hermione alzó una ceja interrogante y se miró por encima del hombro izquierdo. Había olvidado que su espalda estaba tapada por el cierre de su vestido, pero tampoco sentía nada particular ni recordaba haberlo visto.

–¿Cuál herida? –respondió casi en un ladrido, deseosa de alejarse de él–. Estás demente, Malfoy. No tengo nada en la espalda.

–¿Ah no? –insistió él, volviendo a acercarse, colocándose nuevamente en posición de baile con naturalidad, con una mano enlazando la de la mujer y la otra en la espalda, la cual vagó desde la altura de sus caderas, hasta arriba–. Yo recuerdo que estaba por… acá.

.

_Dos de sus dedos presionaron un sector de su espalda._

_Y ella no pudo evitar que un gritito se escapara de sus labios. _

.

–Bingo. Creo que esa flecha te penetró más de lo que pretendía, _Granger._

Ella perdió el control de su cuerpo, quedando impávida al verse descubierta, mientras él, con agilidad, la deslizaba junto al resto de las parejas danzantes, con una mueca suficiente y ganadora. Nadie parecía percatarse de lo extraño del cuadro, ni siquiera la futura novia, ni Pansy Parkinson y el asesino de su primo, ese tal Liam.

–¿Cómo…? –esbozó atónita, una vez que comprobó que su aspecto seguía siendo el de Helene Zabini y no había mutado en Hermione Granger.

.

_Pero el descarado solo le guiñó un ojo._

_._

–Un profesional nunca revela sus trucos –contestó en un susurro, para luego agregar–. En todo caso, no me malinterpretes, Granger. Me agrada tu pronta visita. Quién diría que estabas tan desesperada por verme que hasta te colaste en un nido de mortífagos para ver mi compromiso. Sospecho que Thierry es Theodore, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Ella se mordió la lengua y le dio un nada sutil pisotón en el pie derecho, pero Malfoy ni trastabilló. Es más, Hermione terminó adolorida al comprobar que ese psicópata de mierda tenía zapatos con punteras de metal por dentro, como un puto constructor.

–¿Quedó muy marcado Theo después de nuestro encuentro? –preguntó él, ignorando su ofensiva–. Las cuerdas pueden dejar su rastro…

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, amenazante, soltándole mil y un insultos a través de sus orbes, frente a lo cual el cazador solo respondió ampliando su sonrisa cínica, dándole un giro y luego otro al finalizar la pieza de vals.

–Si no te portas bien y me conversas, me aburro –agregó en una advertencia, mientras la tomaba del brazo para alejarla de la pista–. Y si me aburro, no me quedará más remedio que entregarte para un poco de diversión.

–No quedó marcado –respondió ella cortante, casi mascullando–. No dejaste nada de lo que puedas regodearte, psicópata.

El siguió caminando con ella al brazo, sin mirarla, pero Hermione notó que su agarre se apretaba levemente a modo de reacción.

–¿Ah no? Qué pena –se lamentó el rubio–. Las cicatrices reflejan aprendizaje, como los anillos de un árbol reflejan su edad. Tal vez, no quedó nada porque no aprendió nada. Puede que sea necesario tener otro encuentro…

–Te mato antes de que vuelvas a lastimarlo –lo interrumpió ella en una amenaza–. O te matará él primero. No eres su persona favorita en estos momentos y no conoces a Theodore enojado.

El hombre siguió arrastrándola fuera de la vista de terceros hasta una esquina, donde finalmente la soltó para contestarle con una extraña severidad.

–Lo conozco mejor que tú. Sé su nivel de peligrosidad, pero gracias por la preocupación.

–No puedo estar menos preocupada por ti, Malfoy. Es más, me encantaría verlo machacarte si no quisiera tener yo el placer primero.

.

_Sin embargo, Draco Malfoy parecía no haber escuchado sus últimas palabras._

_Más bien, parecía sumergido en otros pensamientos, unos que ella no sabía si quería averiguar. _

_._

–Tú lo curaste –soltó el cazador de pronto.

–Por supuesto.

–¿Y seguro que no quedó marca alguna?

–Ya te dije que no. ¿Por qué insistes?

.

_Él volvió a observarla en silencio, con esos ojos grises que parecían acero templado._

_._

–Te di la excusa perfecta para manosearlo, ¿no?

.

_Hermione quedó de piedra por dos motivos._

_Uno, era la frase en sí, que era a lo menos, inapropiada._

_Y dos, era la tonalidad de su voz que, si hubiera estado loca, habría creído percibir un tufillo a recriminación._

_._

–¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que aún tenían algo!

La exclamación los sacó a ambos de su duelo visual, colocándolos en alerta. A un costado, ya en un evidente estado de ebriedad, con la camisa desabotonada en el cuello y una copa a medio vaciar en la mano, se encontraba Pete, elevando las cejas de manera juguetona una y otra vez. Parecía que el alcohol no le permitía quedarse quieto, pues mientras los enfrentaba, cambiaba constantemente la dirección de apoyo de sus pies.

Hermione se mojó los labios nerviosa y elevó el mentón en búsqueda de Theodore, pero no lo pudo encontrar. No se había dado cuenta qué tan lejos la había arrastrado Malfoy, y menos aún, sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado entremedio. _¿Dejaría de ser Helene Zabini en cualquier momento? _Si era así, estaba muerta.

–Cierra el pico Pete, o te lo cierro yo.

La voz de Malfoy la sacó de sus cavilaciones, aunque le llamó la atención lo fría e indiferente que esta era, a pesar de estar formulando un claro ultimátum.

–¡Oh! Relájense chicos –contestó el intruso, dándole un sorbo a su copa–. Yo los cubro. ¡Vayan, vayan! Aprovechen mientras aún no es oficial. Un revolcón por los viejos tiempos nunca está de más –agregó, con un guiño significativo.

Hermione tuvo evidentes ganas de golpearlo, de hecho, creía que sería la misma reacción que tendría Helene en esos momentos. Sin embargo, su bofetada quedó en el aire, siendo atajada por el rubio, quien aprovechó el vuelo para volver a tomarla, esta vez de la muñeca, para guiarla adentro de la mansión. Hermione pensó en resistirse, pero se dio cuenta que si lo hacía, era más peligroso que si le seguía el juego. Además, no pretendía llamar más la atención gritándole a uno de los protagonistas del evento: al futuro novio.

Luego de subir unas escaleras vestidas con terciopelo rojo como la sangre, avanzó por un pasillo lóbrego, hasta abrir una puerta negra que se encontraba al fondo. Primero la hizo entrar a ella y luego entró él, cerrando detrás de los dos.

–¡¿Qué haces?! –protestó ella una vez dentro, en parte contrariada pero más que nada, iracunda.

Él pasó por su lado hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, donde una mini licorera lo esperaba con una botella de whisky. Con un ademán, le ofreció un vaso, a lo cual ella se negó con un mohín de asco. El mortifago se encogió de hombros y se sirvió el néctar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si en ese momento, no estuviera transcurriendo la situación más extraña del planeta. Él y una sangre sucia en una habitación a solas, el día de su compromiso.

Sin darle otra vuelta, sacó la varita de su escondite y la empuñó en contra del mortífago, después de todo, si lograba eliminarlo en ese instante, al menos habría salvado a Harry que, de seguir vivo, seguía siendo su presa y objetivo.

–Esta habitación está protegida, me la cedieron los Greengrass cuando firmamos la promesa de matrimonio –respondió Malfoy con tranquilidad–. No permite que nadie efectúe magia a menos que sea yo. Lo único que puedes hacer con esa varita es picarte el ojo, así que devuélvela a tu escote.

Aunque en el fondo de su ser sabía que no mentía, de todas formas Hermione trató de lanzarle un C_ruciatus, _cuya luz roja se apagó al centímetro de ser lanzada.

–¿Qué pretendes? –gruñó ofuscada al ver el fiasco–. ¿Por qué me trajiste acá? ¿Qué demonios quieres?

–Charlar un rato.

.

_Cada vez que él contestaba como si nada, Hermione sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de gritar._

.

–Ya hemos hablado lo suficiente.

–Probablemente –concedió, mientras se sentaba en el dintel de la ventana–. Pero, ¿No crees que es una absurda casualidad?

–¿Qué cosa?

–Que hayas tomado justo la apariencia de alguien a quien toman por mi amante.

Hermione puso las manos en jarra sobre sus caderas.

–Sí, es una jodida casualidad. Pero… ¿Toman? ¿Acaso te las vas a dar de santo, Malfoy? ¿Me vas a decir que Pete ha inventado que tienes algo con Helene?

Él soltó una carcajada.

–No, Granger. De santo nada, pero con ella no me meto. Mantengo mis asuntos de cama en privado. Helene solo es un señuelo para oligofrénicos como Pete. Que no puede controlar sus impulsos ni su gran bocota.

Ella rodó los ojos incrédula mientras la impaciencia la atiborraba.

–Vamos, Malfoy. ¿Entonces Helene es como tu pantalla?

–No, sangre sucia. No me interesan los hombres –respondió él, acusando el sentido de sus palabras–, pero no cuestiono esa opción. Algo interesante ha de tener si hay tanto campo… ¿Whisky?

Ella formó un gesto repleto de desprecio.

–¿No viste mi cara antes? Primero muerta a beber contigo.

Él se encogió de hombros y volvió a tomar otro sorbo de su vaso, no sin antes darle unas vueltas haciendo que los hielos chocasen entre sí.

–De hecho, Helene es bastante parecida a ti, Granger –añadió–. Aunque su sensualidad sea patente, en verdad es una comelibros insufrible como tú. Y eso la hace _infollable_ para mí.

Hermione no quiso protestar, aunque su ego había sido levemente menguado. De pronto, él le dio la espalda y comenzó a mirar por la ventana en dirección a la fiesta, como si estuviera escaneando a cada asistente del lugar.

–Si estás acá, debe ser porque sospechas que Potter se encuentra cerca –soltó, pensando en voz alta–. Vaya, ¡quién lo diría!, la presa se encuentra bajo mis propias narices y no lo sabía. Me siento ligeramente indignado.

Ella maldijo para sus adentros. Ese bastardo que tenía al frente era astuto como un zorro, y a veces ella se comportaba como un maldito conejo, que él atrapaba y dejaba ir solo por diversión.

.

_Sí. Otra vez Malfoy estaba jugando al atrapa y suelta._

_Pero esta vez, no estaba segura que la fuera a soltar…_

_._

–Lo pensaba, de hecho, estaba casi segura, pero me equivoqué –refunfuñó como respuesta, con dolor al recordar el chasco de hace un rato–. Acá solo hay asesinos. Nada más.

Él asintió, aunque ella solo vio su nuca moverse.

–Toda la razón. Y eso te incluye, Granger. A ti y a Theodore, que despacharon a Flint y compañía con la frialdad propia de un Mortífago. Acá no hay nadie en esta mansión que tenga las manos limpias de sangre. Bueno, tal vez yo, que solo soy un cazador que lleva a sus presas al paredón. Mis manos están con sangre de forma… indirecta.

Ella lo miró desconcertada. _¿En realidad nunca había matado a nadie por su propia varita?_ Le parecía improbable, y debía ser una jodida broma. Aunque si había aprendido algo en los últimos encuentros, era que increíblemente Malfoy no mentía. Hasta su puto compromiso era verdadero.

–¿Qué mierda pasa? –no pudo evitar preguntar, perdiendo la paciencia–. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Por qué no me has entregado? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?

–¿Quieres que lo haga?

–No, imbécil –gruñó exasperada–. Simplemente no te entiendo. Y odio no entender.

Malfoy dibujó una expresión suficiente y dejó su vaso en la encimera, mientras se giraba para acercarse a ella. Hermione retrocedió dispuesta a pegarle un rodillazo en la entrepierna, pero como si él hubiese entendido sus intenciones, petrificó sus extremidades con un hechizo no verbal.

–Ya te dije. No eres mi objetivo –repitió, en un siseo grave, casi sensual–. Además, me divierten estos encuentros. Había olvidado lo entretenido que era discutir contigo. Es algo adictivo, debo admitir.

Al comprobar que sus brazos y piernas no respondían, ella alzó su mentón desafiante.

–Entonces si no me vas a entregar, déjame ir –ordenó decidida–. Porque en cualquier momento recupero mi apariencia.

–Eso estoy esperando.

Hermione apretó los dientes, con cólera mal contenida.

–Entiendo. Quieres ver si logro escapar, ¿no? Quieres ver el caos que se desatará cuando me vean tratar de salir, cuando Theo se transforme en medio del salón. Quieres ver si lo dejo atrás y… ¡Ah! ¡Eres un maldito enfermo! ¡Te odio!

Mientras ella escupía sus palabras, él se acercaba a su velador y desde allí extraía un objeto para enseñárselo con tedio.

–¿Una máscara? –esbozó confundida después de una hilera de improperios.

–La fiesta termina en una mascarada, el epítome de la originalidad –esbozó irónico–. En fin. En este instante deben estar terminando de entregarlas y tu querido Theo probablemente ya tiene una. Así que puedes respirar tranquila, no lo atraparán. Al menos, no por eso.

Ella boqueó unos instantes antes de poder formular otra frase.

–Entonces… ¿Por qué estabas esperando que recuperara mi apariencia?

Como si hubiera invocado el cambio, la curvas de Helene comenzaron a desaparecer para dar paso a su cuerpo menudo, dejando bastante tela sin rellenar. Su pelo regresó a su castaño natural y su piel se fue aclarando, para terminar con algunas pecas casi imperceptibles a la altura de la nariz.

–Solo quiero ver esto –fue todo lo que escuchó.

Malfoy en dos zancadas se había acercado hasta ella y por los hombros la había volteado, dejando su pecho sobre la puerta y su mejilla izquierda pegada a la madera. Sus dedos pálidos habían trepado en un dos por tres hasta el comienzo de su cuello, para comenzar a bajar el cierre de su vestido, dejando su espalda al aire.

–¡Oye! ¡Suéltame en este instante, depravado! –protestó Hermione con fiereza–. ¡Qué diablos crees que haces! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

No podía ver lo que él estaba haciendo, pero a decir verdad, no la estaba tocando… hasta que sintió sus dedos posarse sobre la cicatriz de su herida. Ella se mordió el labio para evitar gritar en su presencia.

_. _

_No le daría el gusto otra vez. _

_Nunca más le daría la felicidad de oírla gritar. _

_. _

Sus dedos eran helados, y parecía que estaban enfocados solo en la herida, paseando por los contornos de ella. Aunque quiso evitarlo, ella sintió como su piel extrañamente se erizaba frente al contacto suave de sus yemas.

–Nott hizo un pésimo trabajo –sentenció después de un rato–. A ti sí te quedará marca.

–No es su culpa –replicó ella, amarga–. Tú me hiciste esto, ¿lo recuerdas? No él.

–Somos humo y espejos, Granger. Nada más.

Percibió como él volvía a colocar el cierre en su lugar y destrababa sus extremidades del conjuro, ante lo cual Hermione lo primero que hizo fue darse la vuelta para enfrentarlo. Quiso golpearlo, abofetearlo si no podía hechizarlo, pero también estaba bastante desconcertada como para concretar sus planes. No entendía sus acciones. No entendía sus palabras. No entendía ni un carajo. Pero ahí estaba él, estirándole una máscara con tanta frialdad que sus facciones parecían esculpidas en piedra.

–Póntela y vamos –le dijo–. No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

–Te recuerdo que tú me trajiste acá, idiota.

Él no contestó. Pasó de ella y abrió la puerta, dejándola aún más confusa. Sin embargo, pronto se recuperó y se colocó la máscara que él le ofreció, la cual tapaba la parte superior de su rostro. Hermione lo siguió a pisotones, pensando en pegarle esa patada en los testículos que le tenía reservada, mientras caminaba observando su espalda.

–¿Tan rápido? Me decepcionas, Malfoy. Con esa velocidad, cualquier dama se sentiría tremendamente insatisfecha.

Esa voz desagradable la dejó congelada. Frente a ellos con una copa nueva se encontraba Pete, como si estuviera esperando desde el principio, en el pasillo, que ambos salieran de la habitación. _¿El muy hijo de puta les había estado haciendo guardia? P_arecía que ese hombre no sólo era un asesino, sino un degenerado de marca mayor.

Sabiendo que su cuerpo era evidentemente menos portentoso que el de Helene, sólo atinó a ocupar el torso de Malfoy de escudo, tratando de enseñarse lo menos posible, y rogando que la máscara pudiera hacer su magia de ocultarla.

–Desaparecer más tiempo es una descortesía con mis invitados –oyó que el rubio replicaba–. Y deja de meterte en mis asuntos, Pete. Bastante paciencia te he tenido, pero hasta yo puedo perderla.

A continuación, Hermione sintió unos pasos acercándose, hasta que tuvo al mortifago al lado.

–Espera… –esbozó el indeseable Pete. Su hálito alcohólico hacía imposible creer que siguiera en pie con todos sus sentidos intactos–. Esa no es Helene. Es más, tiene un aire a…

–Simplemente nos gusta hacer juego de roles –respondió Malfoy, atajando la mano de Pete que se acercaba peligrosamente a la máscara de ella–. Pronto se le pasará la poción multijugos.

.

_Corrección_.

.

Malfoy sí mentía, y lo hacía con la naturalidad propia de un actor. No obstante, Pete no parecía convencido, y seguía observándola como si quisiera atravesarla con la mirada. Afortunadamente si la descubría, podía tratar de deshacerse de él, ya que sólo estaban los tres en ese pasillo, y dudaba que alguien lo extrañaría. Hasta Malfoy quizás lo agradecería. Aunque existía también otra opción…

.

_Que era la menos riesgosa. _

_Pero a la vez, la más loca. _

.

–Pero… –insistió Pete, dejando la frase en el aire al presenciar lo que pasó a continuación.

Y es que Hermione, al ver en peligro su coartada, decidió ser una actriz tan natural como Malfoy, y con movimientos felinos elevó su mano derecha hasta el cuello de su camisa, tirando de él con la seguridad que asumía que destilada Helene, con la clara intención de besarlo como lo haría ella. O al menos, como Pete se imaginaba que lo hacía.

Mientras acercaba sus labios a los de su enemigo, el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, sintió que las entrañas se le revolvían. Una combinación de aversión y odio que la llamaban a salir corriendo, pero que su cerebro ignoraba con el fin de buscar una salida fácil.

No cerró los ojos, ni él tampoco lo hizo él, por lo que pudo percibir la duda en su mirada gris y también un poco de resistencia al entender su plan.

.

_Ocho centímetros, _

_Luego cuatro, _

_Para estar enseguida a dos, entre mezclando al instante sus respiraciones._

.

Todo parecía en cámara lenta, sin perjuicio de que sus movimientos fueron más bien rápidos y ágiles. Pronto sintió como su propia boca, voluntariamente, besaba a su rival, pero como tenía que ser creíble, un mero choque de labios no era suficiente. Malfoy también lo sabía. Así que no evitó que él la acercaba por la baja espalda de forma dominante para profundizar el beso, mientras ella exploraba su boca, hasta que percibió su lengua enredarse en la de ella en un encuentro no planificado.

.

_Comenzó a faltarle el aliento._

_Comenzó a faltarle la cordura. _

.

Quería llorar. No besaba a nadie desde la muerte de Ron y no podía creer que ahora, para salir de ese embrollo en que el propio Malfoy la había metido, ella estuviera besándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, tan pegada a él que podía sentir sus senos aplastarse contra su torso. Pero no sólo por eso quería llorar. Quería llorar porque el imbécil sabía besar, porque estaba haciendo que le gustara ese momento, porque lo estaba disfrutando, ya que estaba tan acalorada que otras partes de su cuerpo comenzaron a demandar atención, y la gravedad exigía horizontalidad, sentir su peso encima.

.

_No. _

_No podía. _

_No debía tener esa clase de pensamientos. _

_Menos con él. _

.

Los aplausos espontáneos de Pete frente al arrebato la hicieron reaccionar, devolviéndole el sentido común. Mordió el labio inferior del rubio dando por finalizado el beso con tanta fiereza que sintió el sabor metálico de su sangre. Retrocedió y arregló su cabello con desfachatez, mirando como Malfoy se llevaba la mano hasta la boca para comprobar su labio hinchado.

–¿Te duele?

El sarcasmo de su voz fue miel para su yo herido, particularmente al ver como los ojos de Malfoy destellaron, aguantando las ganas de replicarle.

Notó que Pete seguía atento cada movimiento, ya no con suspicacia, sino con una desvergonzada erección. Quizás, tenía alguna obsesión con Helene, o incluso con Malfoy, así que ni quería imaginar sus perversiones o fechorías como mortifago. Tal vez por eso Pansy Parkinson se comportaba así en Hogwarts. Con esa mierda de hermano, no era para menos.

Para finalizar la escena, elevó su mano derecha para rozar el mentón del rubio, pasando a llevar su labio hinchado a propósito con el pulgar, procurando provocarle dolor con la presión que ejerció sobre el tajo.

–Hasta pronto, _cariño_ –le murmuró con un tono sedoso, para luego agregar–. Espero no deje marca.

Se volteó y se fue lentamente de regreso a la fiesta, aunque a decir verdad, lo único que quería era correr y largarse de ahí.

.

_Pero el sonido de una explosión y el movimiento que esta causó, la hizo trastabillar antes de llegar a destino. _

.

Trató de seguir adelante, desorientada, pero se levantó una cantidad de polvo y ceniza considerable que le impedía ver con claridad. _¿Qué diablos había pasado? ¿Un atentado en plena guarida de Mortífagos? ¿Y ahora cómo encontraría a Theodore?_

Avanzó a trompicones entre los asistentes, que corrían de un lado a otro tratando de ponerse a salvo, mientras rogaba que su amigo se encontrara bien. Chocó con Parkinson y ese primo llamado Liam, que por unos instantes quedó mirándola fijamente hasta que su acompañante lo jaló para llevárselo.

.

_¿Por qué la miraba así? ¿La habría reconocido? Y si era así, ¿por qué no la había detenido o atacado? _

_. _

Negó con la cabeza para espantar el pensamiento y siguió delante, no obstante, al rato tropezó con un cuerpo inerte, para darse cuenta que no era el único que estaba ahí.

No alcanzó a contarlos, pero eran más de los que su estómago estaba dispuesto a tolerar, más aún considerando que muchos se encontraban mutilados. Aguantó una arcada y luego otra, aún de rodillas, tratando de no tocar a los fallecidos, cuando se vio levantada por debajo de los brazos desde la espalda, y dejada en un lugar donde ya no había cadáveres que pisar. Trató de divisar a quien la había sacado de esa pesadilla, pero nadie estaba detrás de ella, pues todos seguían corriendo.

Fue en ese momento que lo divisó. Theodore se había subido arriba de una mesa para buscarla, dejándose en evidencia si alguien era capaz de reconocerlo detrás de su antifaz. Así que, a toda velocidad, Hermione corrió a su encuentro y tiró de él para arrancar juntos, mientras papeles amarillos caían desde el cielo. A la pasada, Hermione tomó uno, y mientras escapaba, leyó su mensaje.

.

"_Esto es por Hannah._

_Y por todos los que han caído hasta la fecha. _

_Ojo por ojo. _

_Vida por vida". _

_. _

En ese mismo instante, mientras Malfoy llegaba al jardín para chequear la gravedad del asunto, le dio un puntapié a un objeto metálico que, al identificarlo, lo guardó en el bolsillo para investigarlo más tarde:

.

**_Una petaca._**

_**.**_

* * *

_**Continuará**_…


End file.
